Wizards and Demons
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Cassandra Ambrose is what everyone knew her as, but Slytherin is her true last name. Cassandra is the heiress of Slytherin. She's dating Draco Malfoy, everything is fine except Voldemort's secret rise. Cassandra feels at risk and tries to find a way to protect herself from her distant relative's hold, or maybe even killing curse. Cassandra summons someone who can help. Crowley.
1. Chapter 1

September 1st, the day Hogwarts school year starts again. Obviously, that day's today, and today I start my fifth year as a Hogwarts student. I had a great summer. I spent part of the summer in South Korea and the rest of the summer at the Malfoy estate with my boyfriend Draco Malfoy and his parents. It was definitely the best summer I ever had.

I had so much fun in Korea, for one, attending music shows in the muggle world. Don't even ask how I came into Korean muggle music, aka K-Pop, it's a long story. Something Draco hated about me was I had a knack for muggle technology and music and television. It was something his parents probably hated even more about me. But, that's the problem with growing up in the muggle world, hiding a piece of myself that no one knew.

The world knows me as Cassandra Ambrose, but my true name is Cassandra Slytherin. I'm a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the creators of Hogwarts. No one knew any other descendents of him existed because my distant relatives moved to the US a very long time ago. Then, eventually before it was time to start at Hogwarts, I moved to Britain with my parents, before they both passed away in a car accident.

After their passing, my mentor and favorite teacher, Severus Snape made note to take me under his wing and become my guardian. Most didn't exactly like Snape out of Slytherin house, but I knew him as a great man. He cared deeply for me and I did for him too. He was one of the only people who knew my secret. He, also, knew why I had to keep it a secret. I was powerful, almost too powerful. Not to mention I had quite a few powers of my own no one else in the wizarding world had.

One of my most powerful powers I had was that I could hurt people with my mind. I also could use muggle technology in Hogwarts grounds, something that was supposed to be impossible. I could teleport, or at least that's what I call it. It wasn't apparating or disapparating, I didn't know how else to describe it. Another powerful power I had was the power to read minds and put myself into others' minds. Not to mention, I could see the future in ways no seer could. I was very special and yeah, people knew about it. A lot of things you can't hide.

I would always find myself answering people's thoughts aloud on accident or burst into a psychic vision in the middle of class disturbing everyone. When I was a child, I'd often break things around me when I was angry or didn't get my way, with my mind of course. I'd often go from room to room if I was left in a room alone. I was a tricky little tot.

Today, though, I have control over most of my powers. Some things I think are impossible to control, like the visions, but others I have down pat. And while I was in control, I probably have never been in more danger in my life. Someone I was distantly related to was secretly on the rise.

While no one belived Harry Potter last year after the Tri Wizard Tournament that Lord Voldemort was back, I was one of those people who were in on the truth. He was back and he was secretly powering up for his return. I tried not to think of that, though. Instead I focused on the year I had ahead of me, what with the OWLs and wondering who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

"Hey, you got everything?" Draco said to me as I was gathering all my bags up.

"I think so," I said as I waved to all my things.

"Well it's time to go, mother and father are waiting," he said as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"'Kay," I said and used my own untraceable magic to pick up my things and carry them downstairs.

"There you two are," Narcissa, Draco's mother, said as Draco and I came downstairs.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry," Lucius, his dad, said.

"Sorry guys, all me," I replied. "I had trouble figuring out what I wanted to wear."

"Oh stop bragging, love," Draco said with a scoff and then started laughing. I persuaded my way out of wearing the uniforms years ago, my own little magic and the power of persuasion there.

"Don't hate," I said as I tossed my hair behind my back.

Narcissa looked between Draco and me and laughed. Lucius just shook his head and ushered us out the door. Draco's parents loved me despite my love for muggle things. They blamed it on my upbringing, said my near-squib parents should've been ashamed of themselves bringing me up in the muggle world. They knew about my Slytherin secret, though. Draco made me tell them, thinking they'd hate me if they didn't know. They loved it when they found out, of course they wanted proof. I showed some old family pieces passed down through history, flashed my green eyes at them, and them really blew them away with my Parseltongue. They learned to never question me again.

The trip to King's Cross was shorter than it felt. I was anxious to get on the train and see everyone. I had made note to have a secret rendezvous with my secret best friends Fred and George Weasley. We'd been friends since my first year, and they cracked me up. I loved them both dearly and couldn't wait to see what they had been up to this past summer.

"You seem excited," Draco observed as we walked towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"I am, feels like I'm going back home," I said we were reaching the wall you run into to get to the platform.

"You are cute when you smile like that," he mused.

"And you're cute when you smile like that," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now, let's go or we'll be late."

I got ahead of Draco and ran through the passage and landed on the platform. Draco and his parents came through seconds later.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get on the train and find a compartment, you guys say your goodbyes," I said to Draco and his parents as I took my stuff and got onto the train.

On the way there I ran into the Weasley family saying their goodbyes. I stealthily gave Fred and George a wink as I passed by. As I was getting onto the train I found the crew, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. They waved me over and I, reluctantly went and joined them.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked a little too curiously. She, no doubt, had a crush on Draco since the day she met him. I kinda hated her, but you know what they say, friends close, enemies closer.

"Saying his goodbyes to his parents, he'll be here in a few minutes," I said as I attempted to lift my trunk and put it in the storage area.

"Let me get that," Blaise said as he took my trunk and effortlessly lifted it and put it up in the storage rack.

"Thanks that things heavy, you'd think it was filled with the bodies of my enemies," I said jokingly and they all laughed.

"There you are," Draco said as he came up beside me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Here I am," I said cheerfully and kissed him back on his cheek.

"My parents practically worship you," he said as I sat down. "They've already invited you to spend Christmas with us."

"Oh," I flinched, "I can't, I already have plans."

"What?" Draco frowned, honestly he looked like the life drained out of him.

"I'm going to Korea," I replied.

"What's in Korea this time?" he asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Everything! I mean come on, I get a little bit of time off. I want to go spend it there. Please don't be upset with me. I'll take you with me if you want to go. That is, if you can handle all the muggles."

"Ew," Pansy said and gagged herself. "What kind of Christmas break is that?"

"My kind," I said with a bitchy smirk. "Seriously though, Draco. Think about it at least."

"Can't you, at least, spend Christmas day with my family and spend the rest of it in Korea? I'd go with you then," Draco said.

"Really?" I said with a huge grin, lighting up at Draco willing to sacrifice comfort for me.

"Really," he said with a smile and took my hand.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" I said with excitement. "Geez I've already had the best summer I've ever had. Now you're making it better. Awesome!"

"How was your break?" Blaise asked me. "Did you enjoy Korea?"

"Oh you have no idea!" I said excitedly. "I'm surprised I didn't gain weight with all that food I ate. I think it was the time at the concerts and music shows and my time in the dance studio that kept it off. I got to meet some of my favorite idols there, that's what they call the singers there. It was so much fun, even though I was by myself. I, also, got to meet with some Korean witches and wizards there. My fluent Korean really impressed them."

"Yeah she kept slipping in it the half of the time she was at my house," Draco said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Hey! I couldn't help it. It had become a habit!"

"I can't believe you spent half the summer around muggles," Pansy said in disgust.

"I spent a better part of my life around them, I'm used to it," I shrugged it off. "I can tolerate them."

"Most people would call you a blood traitor," Pansy said all nonchalantly.

I gave her a dark smirk, "Why don't you call me one to my face and see what happens."

"Cass!" Draco hissed.

"What?" I snapped, "I have put up with too many people hinting around about that. My dead parents only raised me like they did to protect me. Not to mention the fact that I don't have to explain myself to anyone. Yeah, I have secrets, big ones. Only the most important people in my life find themselves knowing about it."

"Does Draco know your secret?" Goyle asked.

"Um, duh," I said rolling my eyes. "So does his parents. They're bound not to tell a soul."

"I'm sure its not as big and important as you say it is," Pansy dismissed.

"Think what you want," I shrugged. "Do you actually think I give a damn what you or anyone else here or at that school thinks of me? It seems to me that you've forgotten I have untraceable magic of my own at play here. You think I'm going to get in trouble around here? Snape and everyone else would believe me before they believe you."

"You don't scare me," Pansy said, almost, bravely. Her wavering voice gave her away in the end.

"Not even you believe that sweetie," I said, my devilish smirk returning.

"Okay, stop," Draco said, stopping the two of us from saying anything else.

"Ugh this is lame, I'm listening to music now," I said pulling out my phone and putting my earbuds in my ears.

Draco tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I was tired of all the blood traitor shit. Whatever, their opinions didn't matter anyways.

The rest of the ride was filled with glorious K-Pop while everyone else talked, and I rolled my eyes constantly. We wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and I was already pissed at the whole world. Day ruined. I had hoped meeting the twins in the Room of Requirement after hours would make it better.

Half into our trip, I had went into my own little world, shutting everyone else out and it being just me and the music. Little did I know this was a mistake. You see, when I go into my own little music filled world I tend to start singing and rapping aloud, loudly. Not that that was really a problem, I could do both really well. Thing is, it was a talent I kept hidden. Singing in front of people terrified me to no end.

The song was Playing With Fire by BlackPink. It was one of my favorite more songs by them. The only reason I knew I was singing was because Draco ripped the earbuds out of my ears, forcing me to hear myself singing instead of the girls of BlackPink. I was mortified.

"Why are you so red-faced?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. "You were amazing."

"She sings too?" Pansy muttered under her breath, too quiet for me to hear with normal hearing.

"You have to keep doing that, you're really good," Blaise said.

"I couldn't, really," I said, my face on fire.

"Just pretend like it's just you and me," Draco said to me, taking my hand, and making Pansy let out an annoyed breath.

"Fine," I sighed, anything to piss Pansy off more.

I picked Last Dance by Big Bang. It was a beautiful song and I loved singing along. I had the attention of everyone in the compartment and it felt really good. I was starting to wonder why I had this bit of stage fright all along. I was facing my fears and running on an adrenaline rush bigger than I could imagine.

When I was done the whole compartment applauded. I went from feeling mortified to feeling super proud. It felt so good facing my fears. The summer with Draco helped more than I could ever imagine it would. He was, practically, the only person who knew I could sing since he had walked in on me doing it in my room at his house this past summer.

"You should see her dance," Draco said with a smirk. "This one, so talented," he said as he patted me on the thigh.

"If we weren't in such a closed in space I'd show you guys," I said with a smile and a shrug.

"When we get in the common room, you can show us," Blaise said.

"Sure," I said with a nod.

"Look at you facing all your fears," Draco said to me with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"It's all because of you," I said with a smile as I pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Everyone around us made annoyed noises and Crabbe said something about us needing to stop snogging around everyone.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts, everyone talked about their summer. I didn't really feel like sharing mine. I had spent the latter half of the summer at the Malfoy estate. The beginning of summer I took the trip to Korea, and, secretly, I visited the US. I had learned a lot of things in my trip. I learned of a whole 'nother supernatural world filled with angels and demons, and monsters. I had brought back tons of things I had acquired on the knowledge of this world. I met hunters, ones who killed these evil supernatural creatures. It was a very interesting summer.

"Cass," Draco said, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Did you want something from the trolley?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm saving my appetite for dinner," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern.

"Positive," I said to him with a reassuring smile.

The closer we got to Hogwarts, people started putting on their robes and everything. I put on my black velvet, green silk lined cloak. It wasn't long before the train made it's final stop at Hogwarts. Everyone got out, the first years took the boats as the rest of us took the carriages. My group rode up together.

We got to the great hall and got sat down, waiting for the first years to come in and be sorted. It reminded me of the time I was sorted. I was a Slytherin without a doubt. I was thankful the sorting hat left out my bloodline. Being the heiress of Slytherin had to be kept a secret. Especially now. I was in danger, if Voldemort knew about me, he'd probably want me dead. I couldn't let that happen. I had to do something, I just didn't exactly know what I was going to do.

"You're quiet tonight," Draco said to me as we ate.

"Sorry, just reminiscing on the summer," I said to him honestly, for the most part at least.

"Classes start tomorrow, you can't be daydreaming about the summer you had," Draco said to me.

"I know," I said, shrugging as I did.

"You're probably sick of me by now," Draco said to me. "We've spent every waking moment together."

I laughed, "Only slightly." Then I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco asked.

"Kick my ass into gear," I said with my lips pursed. "My mind is completely somewhere else."

"Where is it, then?" he asked.

"Oh, nowhere important," I said, lying of course. My mind was on my safety and dark wizards and alternative sources of protection outside the wizarding world.

We finished up dinner. I was stuffed by the time it was over. Draco was a prefect this year, along with Pansy. I turned down the offer. As Draco carried out his prefect duties, I went to my private room. One of which I had gotten due to the fact I can't sleep in a room with other girls. I almost got in a fight with Pansy last year.

When I got in my room, I unpacked and put everything in place. Then, I dived into the books and journals I had acquired in the US. I was searching for anything that would help me be safe. I had to find it someway.

There was a knock on my door, I threw the books away in a safe place before I opened the door to see Draco there asking me to come out. I, reluctantly, went out into the common room to join the rest of my group.

I sat and listened to everyone talk. It didn't sound coherent to me, though. It was like I was under water listening in or something. My mind was completely somewhere else. Draco, finally broke me out of my daze.

"Hey, show them your dancing," Draco said to me with a smile.

"Oh, um, sure," I said hesitantly. I got up and turned on my phone and started playing an instrumental version of "Forever Young" by BLACKPINK. I sang and danced for everyone in the common room. Then, the song ended the whole common room broke out in applause. I thanked them and then took my seat back.

I went back to my room, soon after I got done singing, making up the excuse that I was tired. I really just wanted to get back into my studying the lore of this whole 'nother world.

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up early in the morning surrounded by books. I don't remember finding anything yet. I just sighed and got up and got a quick bath. Then, I got dressed and went to breakfast.

Draco was waiting on me in the Great Hall. He poured me a glass of orange juice, and I, secretly turned it into a mimosa by adding champagne. I needed a little something to get me through the first day.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," Draco said with a smile.

Snape was going down the table handing everyone their schedule. I got mine and cross refrenced it with Draco's. We had every class together. Draco was happy about this. We were going to sit together for every class.

Draco took my hand as we walked to class together. The rest of our crew was behind us, and I could feel Pansy's eyes boring into the back of my head. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and punch her in the face, but that wasn't very witch-like of me. My time in the muggle world seriously altered my ways of dealing with people I didn't like.

The day drug on. I wanted to shoot myself in the face when I got to Defense Against the Dark Arts and met the extremely annoying professor for this year, Ms. Umbridge. She was covered in pink from head to toe and had a very annoying voice. While the rest of the Slytherins were already kissing her ass, I knew she was going to be a major problem this year. Her way of teaching DADA without using any magic at all bothered me. I was one of the only ones in the school that knew Harry Potter wasn't lying when he said Voldemort was back. My fellow classmates needed this class, it was terrible.

I didn't let it throw me off my game, though. I made sure to take detailed notes in class. I was going to pass my OWLs, Umbridge be damned.

After classes were over for the day, I excused myself for some time outdoors, just me and the lore I had gotten in America. Draco didn't seem all that concerned, studying on my own outdoors was something I tended to do a lot. I'm glad no one suspected anything.

While I was out, the Weasley twins passed by me. One of them stealthily dropped a note by my side. I smiled to myself as they walked away, turning around to both wink at me. I giggled and opened the note.

 _Our dearest Cassandra,_

 _We request your presence tonight in the usual meeting spot. We've missed you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Fred and George_

I smiled and burned the note into ash. I couldn't wait to hang out with my boys. I adored them. They always knew how to make me smile and laugh. They were definitely the coolest people at Hogwarts in my opinion.

After I got done studying various things and doing my homework, I went to put my things back in my dorm. Draco and the crew were nowhere in sight. I assumed they were in the library studying or something. I wasn't worried at all.

I went to dinner and excused myself early to go up to the usual meeting spot, the room of requirement. I waited there patiently for Fred and George to join me. I didn't have to wait long. When they come in, I ran up to both of them and hugged them both. I had missed them dearly. We wrote each other while I was in Korea, and the US, but didn't get to talk when I was at the Malfoy estate.

"How's the boxes coming along boys?" I asked with a smile as we sat down on the comfortable couches the room had provided us with.

"Really well, actually," Fred said.

"Great!" I said with a smile.

"How's your research coming?" George asked. The boys were the only ones who knew about my American trip and the things I found out there.

"It's dragging on," I said with a sigh, "but I'm not going to give up. There's something, I can feel it."

"Little Miss Slytherin will find her means of protection," Fred said with a smile, "I just know it."

"You know, speaking of me being a true Slytherin, it's driving me crazy keeping that a secret after all this time. I was called a blood traitor yesterday by Pansy."

"Welcome to our world," Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm a Slytherin, I feel like I'm betraying my family," I said with a sigh. "But I'm not like them. I'm different. I don't hate muggles or muggle borns. I can't help it."

"We know," they said together.

"Don't worry about your bloodline," Fred said. "Break the chain."

"I intend on it," I said to him honestly.

The boys and I talked for a while. I filled them in on the part of my summer I didn't get to talk to them during. They both told me they couldn't believe that I spent all that time around the Malfoys. I was an amazing actress, though, as I told them. I knew how to be fake, very, very well. I wondered to myself if it was a Slytherin thing.

After a couple of hours talking, the boys and I returned to our respected dormitories. I ignored everyone trying to talk to me and went to my room. I was sitting there, studying everything, again, when I felt the blinding light of a vision flash before my eyes.

I saw a book sit before me. It was one I hadn't really spent much time in. It was about demons. Then, the book I saw turned the pages quickly and landed on one page about a certain demon to summon. I hadn't thought about using a demon. They usually required a deal that caused the deal maker to lose their soul. I was so confused.

What else besides my soul could I offer? I didn't know, what to do, but I read the page. It talked about a demon named Crowley and how to summon him specifically. The vision had to mean something. So, I gathered the things required to do the summoning spell. I was told not to trust demons, but there was something about this that I felt good about. I didn't know what it was, but I decided to go for it.

I did the spell and waited. Nothing happened. I sat there pouring over everything, making sure I did everything right. I did. I was so confused.

"Hello darling," a voice called from behind me, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Crowley?" I asked cautiously.

"In the flesh, love," Crowley said.

"I need your help," I said to him quickly. Then, I poured into the story of my world and the danger that was beginning to present itself. I told him about my distant relative and the threat he was to me because of my power. I explained that I didn't want to sell my soul.

"What do you think you can offer me, then, love?" Crowley asked.

"I...I don't know, but please! I really need your protection," I said desparately.

"You're beautiful and everything," Crowley said as he walked around me. "But, what am I going to get out of this?"

"I was told you demons were like this," I said with a sigh. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to think of anything.

"I'm more than just a mere demon, darling. I'm the King of Hell, love" Crowley said to me.

"What do I have to do to get your help and make you stop being so damn selfish?" I growled.

"What do you have to offer?" Crowley asked.

"I'm not giving you my magic, that's for sure. I have money, but I know you wouldn't need that. As I already said, you're not getting my soul. What else could I give you that will make this worth your while?"

"You seem so, pure..." Crowley said. "Maybe we need to dirty you up a little bit." Then, it hit me. I had one thing I could offer to him that may make everything worth his while.

"My virginity," I said quickly. My face suddenly became flushed.

"I think we've got a deal, darling," Crowley said with a smirk. I hadn't really realized it before but he was rather attractive. I had hoped to lose my virginity to the right guy, but if I was going to have protection from Voldemort and his hold, this would be worth it. "Now tell me what exactly it is you want before we seal this deal."

My stomach was filled with butterflies. "I need your protection, from Voldemort. If he ever finds out who I truly am, he'll try to kill me. I need you to be there any time I need you, my supernatural protector. Will you do that?"

"For your virginity?" Crowley asked, his voice dripping with what I think was lust. "I think we have a deal, darling." Crowley stood before me and brought his lips crashing down on mine. I felt something, something I had never felt before. I couldn't pin point it just yet, but I wanted to feel more of it.

Crowley pulled away from me and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I stood there in a sexy set of red and black lingerie and Crowley was in his boxers. I was nervous, and I could see Crowley's erection trying to break free from it's hold. From what I could tell, he was huge. I knew it was going to hurt.

It was almost as if Crowley read my mind because he looked at me with lust-filled eyes and promised me he wouldn't let it hurt.

"I'm going to take very good care of you darling," Crowley said to me as he pulled me into his arms and brought a hand down to rub on my butt. "I hope my age doesn't gross you out."

"As they say, age ain't nothing but a number," I said to him with an eyebrow raised. I was totally turned on by him. I had this undeniable attraction to him. I couldn't deny it. I wanted him, bad.

Crowley lay me gently down on the bed. Then he took his boxers off and freed his huge erection. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"If you're wondering why I'm a demon," Crowley began, "I sold my soul for it." He was referring to his penis.

Crowley leaned down from his position hovering over me and kissed me deeply, then he trailed down my neck sucking and biting. He was going to leave marks that I was going to have to hide later. Crowley kissed down my neck to my breasts, which he set free and started sucking on them one by one. I gasped and moaned his name.

Crowley's kisses wandered down south where he stopped at my heat. He looked up at me and smiled. "You're soaking wet for me," Crowley said lustfully. "Such a naughty little girl. You probably love being with an older man."

"Yes!" I heard myself moan out, wow what the hell was he doing to me?

Crowley took my panties off with his teeth and then dove into my heat with his tongue. I was, very soon, a moaning mess. I was about to have my climax when Crowley stopped. I whimpered, wanting more of his amazing tongue.

"You taste amazing, love," Crowley said to me with a smirk. "As much as I would love for you to come apart under my tongue, I want to fee your little virgin pussy."

Slowly, Crowley pushed inside me. I gasped, it only hurt a little bit. Then, slowly, Crowley started moving in and out of me. I started moaning and saying Crowley's name repetitively. Crowley appeared to be enjoying himself too. He started moaning a bit. Then, he said my name, and I almost died. The sex felt amazing, and there was something about the way he said my name...I dind't know what I was suddenly feeling.

"Cassandra, you're so fucking tight," Crowley moaned out. "You feel so damn good!"

"Crowley!" I moaned. "Please, do it harder."

"Gladly, love," Crowley said as he picked up the pace a little bit and started thrusting into me harder.

I grabbed tightly onto Crowley as he wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled his hair and then dug my stiletto nails into his back. He gasped but seemed to get even harder when I dug my nails down his back.

"Fuck! Cassandra!" he moaned.

"Hmm, you must like it rough," I said, my voice breathy with lust.

"I'm willing to bet you do too, my love," Crowley said to me with a wink. He had me there, I had always fantasized of rough, kinky sex. I didn't realize it would ever be this good.

I, soon, started getting close to climax, "Crowley I think I'm gonna come."

"Come, love, come for Crowley," he said, his voice dripping with sex. I let go and saw fireworks and my toes curled and I came, I came hard. I was moaning Crowley's name over and over.

"Fuck yes! Cassandra!" Crowley moaned out as he reached his climax and shot his warm seed in me over and over again.

Crowley came crashing down next to me, trying to catch his breath, along with me. I was breathing heavy. I had just lost my virginity to someone I had never expected I would, the King of Hell. I felt so bad, but so good at the same time. Crowley pulled me into his arms and my head rested on his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast.

"Cuddling wasn't part of the deal," I said to him daringly.

"No," he said, agreeing with me, "but it's something _I_ want."

"Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" I asked. I had felt something in Crowley's kisses and his touch. It felt like he wanted to take good care of me, not hurt me, maybe even try to love me. I thought I was going insane by thinking it. He was probably just doing it to be a little nice. But did demons really like to play nice?

"You feel it too?" he asked. So, he did feel something.

"Please tell me you're not pulling some asshole demon shit and playing with my head," I begged.

"No, Cassandra," Crowley said, once again saying my name, something I loved. "I feel it too."

We lay there in silence for a while. Then something came crashing down on me. I had just cheated on Draco.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"What? What is it?" Crowley asked in concern.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend," I said as I covered my face with my hands. I felt bad, but a part of me didn't feel bad at all.

"That little boy?" Crowley asked, "He could never please you like I could."

"What are you saying, you intend on pleasing me again?" I asked daringly.

"At least once every day until the end of time," Crowley said with a smile.

"You so better not be fucking with my head Crowley," I warned.

"Cass," he begain, "It is okay I call you that isn't it?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I could never, would never hurt you," Crowley said.

"What do I do about Draco?" I asked.

"Keep up the facade," Crowley said, "But just know, you're not his anymore. You're _mine_."

"You want me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes!" Crowley hissed. "If you will be mine."

"Yes!" I said excitedly as I looked up into his eyes.

"You look exhausted," Crowley said to me with a frown as he looked down at me.

"It's been a long day," I said with a sigh, then I yawned.

"I was hoping for round two, but I'm not going to push you to fall asleep while we're having sex. I'm not into that."

"Thanks," I said, "I would like a round two, also, but I don't think I'm up to it."

"Why don't you go to sleep then?" he asked. "I'll be right here the whole night."

"Okay," I said sheepishly. I lay my head back down on Crowley's chest and let the rhythm of his heartbeat put me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I had remembered this amazing dream I had. I had sex with the King of Hell named Crowley in trade for my protection from Voldemort. I looked around the room. Everything seemed the way it was last night when I went to bed. Then, I saw the red and black lingerie on the floor, and it all started pouring back in. It wasn't a dream, it was real.

Crowley promised to stay the night, but when I rolled over to see him, he wasn't there. I got up and found a note on my bedside table.

 _Cassandra,_

 _I am so sorry to leave you without a proper goodbye, but I had some business I had to handle. I'll see you sometime today when you have some free time. Last night was incredible, I hope you'll be up for more today. Remember, no matter what he says to you or how much he claims to love you, I care for you more and you are mine. Don't forget that my love._

 _Truly yours,_

 _Crowley_

I smiled to myself and sighed in content. Did that mean I was with Crowley now, in secret of course. I couldn't wait to see him to talk to him about it. I didn't know exactly how many years Crowley was older than me, but I still didn't care.

Someone knocking on my door broke me out of my train of thought. I was buck naked. I got up and slipped a silk kimono robe on and stuck my head out the door to see who it was.

Draco was standing there with a smile on his face. Facing him was so awkward in my mind, but I had to keep my cool.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey, I have to get a bath," I said to him. "Go ahead and go on without me."

I went and got in the extremely large bath tub. I soaked in the water, enjoying it's warmth on my body. I had my eyes closed and my music on. Suddenly my music stopped and I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Crowley say, "Hello darling."

"Damn it Crowley!" I shrieked. "Warn a girl next time, won't you?"

Crowley chuckled, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," I said as I nodded for him to get in. When he took his clothes off he was already half way erect. When he saw me staring at it he smiled and became more erect. "Hmm, does this mean I get more of that now?"

"Do you want it, love?" Crowley asked, his voice breathy with lust.

"Yes," I said with a bright smile.

"I won't make you beg for it this time, just because I've been dreaming about being buried in you all night," Crowley said to me as he pulled me over into his lap. I slid down on his erection and gasped loudly as he filled me.

"You feel so amazing," I moaned out.

"You do too my love," Crowley said. "When you get comfortable you can move." He knew I didn't want to go too fast and hurt myself. I had to get adjusted to him, taking all of him I could, before I started slowly riding him.

Crowley held onto my hips, and I knew it would leave bruises when his fingers were. He guided me as I rode him. I felt a tad embarrassed, not 100% sure what I was doing, but Crowley seemed to take everything in stride. He guided me through it all.

"You're doing great, my love," he said gruffly. At this, I shifted a little and started going faster, then harder. When I shifted, I started hitting my sweet spot. I threw my head back in pleasure. "That's it Cass," Crowley said breathlessly.

"Crowley this is amazing," I moaned out.

"You're getting close too, aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes!" I hissed. "Fuck! Yes!" After this I came and soon after Crowley did too. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and caught my breath.

"You did great," Crowley said, praising me as he kissed me all over. "You're a natural."

I gave a breathy laugh, "A little porno here, a little smutty novel or fanfiction there. I've been preparing myself for this moment."

"And, here, you thought you'd lose it to that Malfoy boy," Crowley said.

"Mmm," I hummed, "yes, I did seem to plan a little to far ahead of myself."

"I bet you're glad you lost it to me, aren't you?" he asked daringly.

"Extremely," I said with a smile.

"I better let you bathe, you're going to miss breakfast," Crowley said to me. "I'm gonna go for now. I'll see you tonight."

"Is that a promise?" I asked hopefully.

"It is definitely a promise," Crowley said with a wink right before he disappeared.

I bathed off and got out. I was running so late I made it to the table in time to grab a chocolate muffin and take it with me to class. I filled a bottle with water and I was set.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked me as I sat down.

"I may have spent a little too much time in the tub," I said truthfully. "I was in my own little world." That I was, a world Draco had no idea existed.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked in concern, "You seem...different." There was no way he could tell, was it?

"I'm fine," I assured him. "My mind's been all over the place lately." And yeah, that was true.

"There's something different about you," Draco said.

"I did my hair a bit different today," I said, a lie. I had done my hair like this before, but never around Draco or at school, so it was totally believable.

"That must be it," Draco said with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Class started and the day drug on. Draco seemed blissfully ignorant to what was going on behind his back. I was glad. Crowley said I had to keep up with the facade. It was best for my safety to stay with Draco and make everyone believe I was loyal to him.

After classes ended, I sent a note to the twins to meet up in the room of requirement. I stealthily went to the floor it was on by myself and met with them in the room.

"Something's different about you," Fred said as he looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, something's different," George agreed.

"I may or may not have lost my v-card," I said to them honestly.

"You had sex with Malfoy?" Fred asked in disgust.

"No, actually," I replied.

"Wait, you and Malfoy broke up?" George asked.

"No," I said.

"Wait, you cheated on Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Yes," I squeaked and flinched.

"Oh, this is golden," Fred said.

"How did you have sex in school and who did you have sex with?" George asked.

"Well," I said, wondering if it would be okay to tell them. "I found what I was looking for. I kinda sold my virginity for protection from Voldemort."

"Wait, what?" Fred said in shock.

"I made a deal," I said with a shrug.

"What exactly did you make a deal with?" George asked.

"A demon?" I flinched.

"What?" they both yelled in unison.

"The King of Hell, and I promise he isn't bad. To me at least. I think we've both kinda fallen for each other all of a sudden. I've been dying to tell someone and I knew I could trust you guys. Please don't kill me!"

"Cass," Fred said. "I've heard of demons in the muggle world but never thought they'd be real."

"I know," I said, flinching again. "They're real. He's real. He's older and attractive. I really like him. He's been so sweet to me. That wasn't even part of the deal. I think he's doing it because he wants to."

"Cass this is crazy," George said.

"Oh come on guys! I really need your support with this!" I said as I looked between them.

"I want to meet this demon," Fred said with his arms across his chest in that macho brother like way.

"Me too," George added. "I'll kick his ass if he hurts you!"

"I doubt he's just gonna show up when called. I don't have his number or anything. I could summon him, but I don't want to bother him if he's busy."

"I'm not busy," Crowley's voice called from beside us. I jumped, as did the twins.

"You have to quit sneaking up on me like that, you're going to give me a damn heart attack Crowley!" I growled.

Crowley chuckled. "I just so happened to be watching over you when you told your friends about us."

"You're not mad are you?" I asked, flinching again.

"For telling your best friends about your new boyfriend? Of course not!" Crowley said as if I was being totally preposterous.

"Oh, so you're my boyfriend now?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as I did.

"In secret from most," Crowley answered.

I pursed my lips and nodded, "I guess that's better than nothing."

"It's only temporary," Crowley assured me. "Until all the pieces fall into place."

"You know, if you're using her or you hurt her, we'll kill you," Fred said to Crowley with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't have to give me the brotherly talk, I already know," Crowley said, rolling his eyes as he did.

"She's like our second little sister," George said. "We'd kill for her."

"I know, I know," Crowley said. "I assure you, Cass is safe with me."

"Wait, a damn minute," Fred spoke up. "How in the bloody hell did you get in here in the castle?"

"He's a demon, remember? His magic isn't expected. They didn't ward it against his kind." I said to them.

"This is just too damn weird," George said.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird," I admitted, "But I feel with Crowley's help, we can make it through all the hell that is about to be raised."

"I'll raise a little hell, literally," Crowley said with a smirk. "This Voldemort won't know what hit him."

"I wonder what would happen to you if you were hit with a killing curse," George wondered aloud, talking to Crowley.

"Seeing as I'm already, technically, dead, probably nothing," Crowley said.

"You could probably block it anyways," I added.

"Probably," Crowley admitted.

"Hmm, it's getting close to dinner time," Fred said as he looked at his watch.

"I am pretty hungry," I admitted.

"Well you three go on down and have dinner," Crowley said to us. "I'll see you in your dorm tonight." Crowley winked at me and I smiled. Then, he came and gave me a kiss on my forehead before he disappeared.

"This is still so weird," Fred said. "Especially now that I know you're secretly having sex with Crowley in your dorm."

"Just don't go and get yourself hurt Cass," George said. "I see the way you look at him and how happy you look being around him."

"Can't you guys trust my judgment?" I asked with my arms across my chest. "I think if he was trying to screw me over, I'd feel it."

"Another thing," Fred spoke up. "He is a little too old for you, don't you think?"

"Age means nothing to me," I said to him defensively. "He's probably a few hundred years old at the least. It doesn't bother me. Besides, some people have called me an old soul anyways."

"Just be careful Cass," George said. He patted me on the shoulder and kissed me on the head.

"Yeah, be careful," Fred agreed as he did the same thing his brother did.

"I will," I promised, "I'll leave first."

I walked down to the ground floor and went into the Great Hall. I was the first of my group there. I sat there and sighed. I wanted nothing more than to parade Crowley around the school, letting people know I was his, but I knew that couldn't happen right now. I knew, though, when the time was right, all would be revealed. I didn't know when, but I knew one day.

Everyone started filing into the Great Hall for dinner. I just sat there drumming my nails on the table waiting for dinner to be served so I could eat and get back to the dorm. Draco and the group came in and Draco smiled when he saw me.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"In a secluded area of the castle having some me time," I said in a sing song voice.

"What's up with you wanting to be alone so much lately?" Draco asked in concern. "I didn't do something wrong that I'm not aware of, have I?"

"You're fine, I just need some time to myself to think lately," I said to him. "I'm just in a mood to be alone."

"Are you getting depressed again?" Draco asked. I had a bit of a battle with depression. It got bad sometimes.

"I'm fine," I tried to assure him. I mean, yeah, I was fine, but maybe I needed to tell him that I wasn't. But then he'd try to get me help, help I didn't need. I didn't need any unwanted attention.

"You know you can tell me anything Cass," Draco said to me.

"I know that," I said, a bit snappy. "Can't you take my word for it? I'm fine. I just want to be by myself sometimes. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Fine," Draco huffed and turned away from me, focusing on the rest of our gang. I guess I had made him mad, but I didn't care. It felt weird, usually it would bother me majorly if he was mad at me. Things were changing and fast.

I ate dinner and didn't talk to anyone around me. When I got up to go to the dorms I could see the twins looking at me with smiles on their faces. I guess they caught the argument with Draco and liked what they saw. I just looked over at them and rolled my eyes, making them both laugh.

I returned to my dorm to do today's homework. As I was doing it Crowley popped in. He didn't scare the hell out of me for once when he came in. When I finished my homework, I packed it up and attacked Crowley with kisses.

"Someone's eager," Crowley said to me with a smirk on his face.

"There's something I want to ask you," I said to him between kisses.

"What's that, my love?" he asked.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Over three hundred years old," Crowley replied.

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"Still not bothered by it, right?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," I said with a smirk as Crowley started stripping me out of my clothes.

"I bet you love having an experienced boyfriend anyways," Crowley said, "No matter what the age."

"Oh I do," I said to him with a sexy tone in my voice.

"I want to try something with you," Crowley said to me, his eyes lidded with lust.

"What's that?" I asked. Crowley snapped his fingers and silk scarves tied themselves around my wrists and tied me to the bed. Then, Crowley slipped a blindfold over my eyes.

"You trust me, don't you?" Crowley asked.

"Yes," I breathed out. Crowley was at my neck, I could feel him breathing on me. He came down and kissed me on my neck and bit and sucked on it. More marks I would have to hide.

I felt him move from my neck down. Then I felt him take one of my breasts in his mouth and suck and bite on my nipple. He massaged my breasts before he took the other in his mouth. I could feel him going down, kissing down my stomach. Soon, I felt his warm breath on my heat.

He licked a stripe up my heat and my back arched off the bed and I tugged on my ties.

"Try to be still, won't you?" Crowley said to me with what sounded like a smile on his face. Then, he dove back in. I was coming apart under his mouth. I tried not to move, but my back arched up off the bed sharply.

I felt a sharp sting on my thigh. Crowley was whipping me. Then, he forced me back down and pinned me down as he went to work. It wasn't long before I was a moaning mess. I was close, very close.

"Crowley! Oh Crowley!" I moaned out. "I think I'm gonna come."

"Let go Cassandra," he said, his voice dripping with sex. He took my clit in his teeth and pulled. I let go, pulling on my ties, arching my back off the bed and moaning Crowley's name.

Crowley untied me and took the blindfold off. He looked at me with lust-filled eyes as he watched me come down from my climax.

"How was that, love?" Crowley asked, his voice husky.

"Amazing," I said as I blew out a big breath.

"You up for more?" he asked daringly.

"Yes!" I huffed.

"So eager," Crowley said with a cute smile. "Such a naughty girl."

"I may need a spanking," I said with a sexy tone to my voice.

"Hmm," Crowley hummed, "I think you just might. Get over here and bend over." I got up and went over to where Crowley sat on the bed. I turned around and put my ass in the air.

"Like this?" I asked innocently. Crowley smacked me on my ass a few good times before he sunk into me. I was loving it.

"So. Fucking. Tight!" Crowley moaned between thrusts.

"You like my tight pussy?" I moaned.

"I love it, darling," Crowley moaned out.

"Fuck me harder," I begged. I didn't know where this side of me was coming from. I went from being a virgin to a girl who liked dirty talk and kinky sex. What the hell happened?

"You want daddy to fuck you harder?" he asked.

"Yes daddy!" I begged. Damn, where was this shit coming from? I didn't know, but I was loving it.

Crowley picked up the pace and all you could hear in the room was our moans and the slapping of skin on skin. It was so sexy and it totally turned me on even more. I didn't think that was possible. Crowley pounded into me. I was saying his name like a prayer.

After a while, I started feeling close. I moaned it out to Crowley. "Come on then love," Crowley said to me. I came apart. I fell down in exhaustion.

Crowley crashed down beside me, then he rolled me over and took me into his arms. Cuddling, with a demon, it was odd.

"I can't believe I'm falling for this girl," I heard Crowley's voice say, "She's so damn beautiful, though. And she's kinky. Fuck her age. I think she could be my queen."

"You want to make me your queen?" I cooed. Then I stopped myself and smacked my face with my hand.

"You heard me?" Crowley asked in shock. I flinched.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to listen in, it's just your thoughts were so loud," I said to him in serious concern for my safety now. Now Crowley knew one of my secret, enhanced, powers.

"You can hear thoughts?" Crowley asked in awe.

"Yes," I said, I looked away from him but he made me face him.

"Don't be ashamed," Crowley said to me sweetly.

"I'm not ashamed, just...scared. Not many people have this power. I don't have to try to hear thoughts, I just hear them. I don't want _him_ using me."

"Have you forgotten our deal already? He won't touch you, won't take you. You're mine, I take care of what is mine. I protect what is mine. You're safe my love."

"Seriously, though, you'd make _me_ your queen?" I said in shock and awe.

"I will," Crowley promised. "Here, wear this so people will know you're mine." Crowley slid a ring on my finger. It was black gold with rubies, a teardrop surrounded by two triangular shaped stones surrounded by white diamonds. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful Crowley," I said with a smile. "I don' have to wear this on my engagement finger do I?"

"No, love, your engagement ring would be way more lavish and expensive. Thing of this as a reminder of my promise of protection and the fact that you're my girl."

I smiled, "I won't take it off."

"Excellent," Crowley said with a smile.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to?" Crowley asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Please?"

"How can I resist you?" Crowley replied. He looked at me with a fond look on his face and smiled at me.

We were laying for a while, me listening to Crowley's heartbeat lull me to sleep when there was a knocking on my door. I let out a frustrated noise. "Stay right there," I said to Crowley as I got up, put on my robe, and went to my door.

I opened the door and Draco stood there with a worried look on his face. "What's up with you?" he asked me. "You haven't been acting yourself these past few days."

"I've had a lot on my mind," I said with a sigh. "Besides, you were kinda right when you said I'd be sick of you." I said, hoping my joking would liven up his mood a little.

"Is everything okay with us?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," I lied, "It's fine. I just really have needed some alone time."

"How long is this need for alone time going to last?" Draco asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. When I know, you'll know. Trust me Draco, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure Cass? You know I'm here for you if you need to talk," Draco said.

"There's not much to talk about. Just my stupid little worries, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"Well, I'm going to bed now," Draco said. "Goodnight," he said to me as he kissed me on the cheek. I could hear Crowley's thoughts in the background going insane.

"Night," I said to him as I shut the door behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was just me and Crowley again.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to handle you keeping up this facade," Crowley said. "Do you even feel anything for him anymore?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly. And I didn't know. There was this voice inside my head screaming to jump off the Malfoy boat and trust in the ship that was Crowley. I knew, though, that all my so called friends in Slytherin house would probably ignore me after I broke Draco's heart. Did I really want to start all over? No, I didn't.

"Tell me what's going through that mind of yours," Crowley said as I thought.

"If I broke up with Draco, the whole crew would probably ignore my existence. Sure, we were cool from the beginning, but getting in a relationship with Draco tainted everything. It was definitely something I did against my better judgment."

"What about those twins?" Crowley asked.

"I'd definitely be labeled a blood traitor then," I huffed. "That's why we've always kept our friendship a secret."

"What's with all this blood "purity" anyways?" Crowley asked in annoyance.

"Hey, I feel the same way about it as you do," I said honestly. "It's complete and utter bullshit. I'm a pure blood, of course. So is Draco and his family and just about all of Slytherin house. Then there's the half bloods, a few Slytherins, and many outside of Slytherin house. Then you have the muggle borns, mudblood as the blood purists label it."

"At least you didn't have to sell your soul for your powers like most witches in my world," Crowley said.

"That is a plus," I nodded.

"My mother was a witch, a born witch," Crowley said.

"Your world, though, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and she has a knack for dark magic," Crowley replied.

"I know of quite a few people she would get along with around here," I said with a sigh and rolled my eyes. Then I yawned. Crowley looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Come on, my love," Crowley said as he held his arms out for me. "It's time for you to get to bed."

"Will you play with my hair or rub my lower back until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly. They were things from my childhood that I knew comforted me. I hadn't had anyone do it for me in a very long time. I figured I'd let Crowley in on one of my comforts.

"Of course," Crowley said as he took me into his arms and I lay across his chest. Then, Crowley started running his fingers through my red hair over and over. Then, after a while he trailed his hand further down south to my lower back where he rubbed. I sighed in content and let it lull me off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning in Crowley's arms. He actually stayed like he promised.

"Good morning my love," Crowley said with a smile when he noticed I was awake.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. Then I leaned in and kissed Crowley. He seemed to enjoy the kiss because he kissed back with so much passion.

"Time for me to get back to work and run hell while you learn," Crowley said.

"Aww," I said with a sigh, "Do you have to?"

"Sadly, yes," Crowley said. "But I'll be back before the day is over."

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"A promise," Crowley assured me. He came and kissed me on my forehead before he moved to my lips where he gave me a deep kiss. I was totally swooning.

Crowley left me alone to get ready for breakfast. I took a quick bath then decided to dress up a bit today. I wore a short black lace dress with quarter see through lace sleeves. I put on some dark makeup and a deep red lipstick. I finished up the look with a pair of black Louboutins. I looked in the mirror and felt proud of the way I looked. I played with the ring Crowley had given me, his promise ring. I felt so damn content.

I walked down to the Great Hall alone. Students around me were staring. I didn't care, though. Yeah, I was a bit dressed up today, but, hell, that's what I felt like wearing. The group looked shocked when I made it to our usual spot on the Slytherin table.

"Problem?" I asked them all daringly with an eyebrow cocked.

"You look beautiful today," Draco said to me with a smile.

"Thanks," I replied. I felt pretty damn beautiful too, but it wasn't because of Draco and his comment. It was from Crowley.

I ate breakfast quietly. I kept thinking about Crowley and what he might be doing. When the morning post come in, I got a package from an owl I didn't recognize. I opened it up and saw two dozen French macarons, which were my favorite dessert. Inside was a letter.

 _To my beautiful Cassandra,_

 _I thought you would like these. Enjoy them and think of me. See you this afternoon._

 _Truly yours,_

 _Crowley_

"Who sent you those?" Draco asked.

"An old friend," I said to him as the letter burst into flames.

"Is it a boy?" Draco asked, his voice tinged with jealousy.

"No," I lied, shaking my head.

"Are you going to hog them all for yourself?" he asked with a smirk on his face, teasing me.

"You already know," I said with a grin. "These babies are all mine."

Is it bad that I totally abandoned breakfast for the macarons, because I totally did. It was a sweet gesture from Crowley. It showed that he cared about me. He took the time to do enough research on me and see something I liked.

Classes today went really well. I even was able to tolerate DADA. Umbridge annoyed me to no end, she did, but the thought of seeing Crowley soon made it all worth wile.

When I was leaving Potions, I heard Snape's voice call, "Miss Ambrose, a worde please." I sighed and rolled my eyes. This couldn't be good.

"May I help you Severus?" I asked him politely, batting my lashes as I did.

"I don't need any of that sass Cassandra," Snape said.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"What's this I hear about you not being yourself lately?" Snape asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Someone was a total traitor.

"I am fine," I said to him with a hint of attitude. "People really need to stay out of my damn business! You and I both know what's going on in our world, I'm just trying to do something to keep myself safe. And that's really none of anybody's business. Including yours."

"What have you done Cassandra?" Snape asked with intensity in his voice. It wasn't something you hear much.

"I've assured my safety in this upcoming war! Can you say that you've done that for me? I'm making these adult decisions and carrying out adult responsibilities because I don't have parents to do that for me! It doesn't matter what I've done to get it. Just know that I have it!"

"Cassandra what did you do?" Snape said, raising his voice and pounding his fist on the desk in front of him.

"I made a bargaining chip and used it to ensure my safety. It doesn't matter what or how it was done. You should be happy for me, you know now _he_ will never get to me. I can parade around the fact, now, that I _am_ heiress of Slytherin, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"And, pray tell me Cassandra, how do you think you're going to be safe in all of this? Hmm?" Snape hissed.

"That's nothing you need to worry about. All I know is I am tired of hiding who I am. I'm tired of being called a damn blood traitor. And I am sick and tired of all this pure blood bullshit. I'm tired of playing pretend, I'm tired of lying."

"Do you know the length we've gone through to keep you safe? To keep your bloodline a secret. Can you even begin to imagine the consequences of this?!"

"I really don't give a damn anymore," I spat. "I'm done!" I stormed out of the potions room and past Draco who, apparently, was waiting on me and listening into the whole entire conversation. I was super pissed then.

"Cass, wait!" Draco called out to me as I stomped past him, heels echoing on the floor.

"Fuck off Draco," I growled.

"Cass!" Draco called desperately.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Draco sharply. "Ratting me out to Snape? Really? You need to worry about yourself! How dare you get all up in my business. I don't care who the hell you are. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I'm doing just fine with or without any of you."

"Who are you?" Draco asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Apparently I had hurt his feelings. I didn't care, he pissed me off. He had the nerve to get into my business and run to Snape. Fuck that shit.

"I'm Cassandra fucking Slytherin, that's who I am!" I growled. "I am sick and tired of all the shit I take off every single one of you every fucking year. I'm not just some normal witch with a random, generic last name. I'm a fucking Slytherin, I'm powerful, and I'm tired of hiding!"

"What did I do wrong?" Draco practically cried.

"Hmm well let's see. You never defend me when I get called a blood traitor. And let's see you went behind my back and told Snape that I haven't been acting myself lately. It's none of your business! Maybe I have been acting different, maybe I have changed. I really don't think it should be any of your concern anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco said as a tear broke loose.

"You know what? I don't fucking know anymore," I said in anger as I pushed past him and walked away.

I didn't care what anyone said anymore. Today's a new day, and I'm turning all this shit around. No more lies. No more fake names. Cassandra Slytherin is here and she's here to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

I stormed into the Slytherin dorm, past all of the people staring at me, went to my own personal room, slamming the door as I did. When I got there I let out a frustrated scream. Then I started throwing and breaking pictures of me and my fake friends and Draco. I went to my secret hiding place, and took out the box that held my Slytherin hand me downs.

I slipped on a Slytherin crest ring on my pointer finger. Then, I put on an emerald and silver choker that had snakes holding the large stone in it with small stones hanging down. I took out my blue contacts and revealed my green eyes.

I changed the color of my stiletto nails to an emerald green glitter polish on top of a shimmery emerald, and made my ring fingers the same, just in silver instead. I added a little green to my eye makeup and then finally decided to leave my room.

Everyone stared as I went by. I had a new air of confidence. I was Slytherin and proud. I didn't care who knew.

When I walked into the Great Hall for dinner, I felt eyes all over me. I walked past Draco and his friends and sat alone a few feet down.

"Miss Ambrose," Snape's voice droned on from behind me. I turned sharply and looked at him.

"It's Sytherin," I said to him loudly making sure everyone around me heard, "We're not playing pretend anymore Severus. I told you. I'm a Slytherin, and I'm damn proud to be one. So, will you please call me by my true name?" People around us gasped and began whispering. Snape gave me a dirty look and moved on to the teacher's table. He whispered something to Dumbledore who stared at me for a few minutes, then shook his head, and returned back to the conversation he was having previously. Would I have a trip to the headmaster's office because of this? Surely not. It was my life, my decision.

I ate my dinner in silence. When I was done I got up and left unbothered. Until I got out of everyone's view, at least. The twins stopped me and told me to meet them in the Room of Requirement in about ten minutes. I went ahead and went up before anyone could see me. I got in there and crashed on the comfy chaise I had the room summon. I leaned against its back and took off my shoes, leaving them sitting in the floor in front of me.

Ten minutes later, the twins walked in. They were both staring at me in curiousity.

"What are you doing Cass?" Fred asked.

"I'm sick of hiding. I'm revealing my bloodline. Voldemort be damned. He probably is anyways if he ever plans to go against me. Hell will rain down on him, fire, brimstone, and all.

"Now, please do tell me I have your support," I said as I batted my eyelashes.

"Of course you have our support!" George said.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Fred asked.

"Well at least someone, well two someones, around here cares," I said, huffing out in exhaustion.

"Did you break up with Malfoy? He looked like he'd been through hours of torture," Fred asked hopefully.

"I honestly don't know what to do about Malfoy right now," I said to them.

"Does Crowley know about this?" George asked.

"I don't know about that either, honestly," I said. "Are you there Crowley?" I asked. No reply. I shrugged. "Apparently Crowley has hell business to deal with."

"If you're really letting this go public, you know _he_ will come for you," Fred said.

"Yes, and hell will rain down upon him," I said as a matter of factly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cass?" Fred asked in worry.

"Yes! I do!" I said, driving the point home.

"You have my support," George said, "but that doesn't mean I'm still not going to worry about you.

"You shouldn't worry, trust me, trust Crowley," I said to the both of them.

"We care about you Cass," Fred said. "It would kill me if something bad ever happened to you."

"Oh don't be preposterous! Nothing bad's going to happen to me!" I said with confidence.

"You should have talked to Crowley about all this, though," Fred said.

"It'll be fine," I assured them. "Look, I've got homework to do before Crowley shows up."

"You're being so damn stubborn right now Cass," George said. "Why do you have to always be so stubborn?"

"Hey, that's how I roll. You should know that by now. Trust me! I will be fine," I said with intensity at the end. "I'm going now."

Before the twins could stop me, I had already walked out the door. I went downstairs and out on the school's lawn, away from anyone else like I usually did. I pulled out my homework and got to work on it. Today was a beautiful day for me. It was cloudy, dreary for most, but I loved the rain. It was thundering off in the distance. I knew I didn't have long before the storm moved in. I finished my homework up quickly. And made it inside the castle before the rain could soak me to the bone.

I got in and sighed. It was dinner time. I had to go sit in the Great Hall and be surrounded by the people I was utterly sick of. I wanted nothing more than to skip dinner and spend the rest of the night locked in my room. I stood there for a minute debating my options. My room had won out.

"What have you done, Cassandra?" Crowley asked as I walked in.

"I'm making my true self known, I'm tired of hiding away like a damn coward. I'm proud of who I am," I said to him with intensity in my voice, hoping he and I wouldn't get in a fight like I've been with everyone else.

"I wish you would have consulted with me before you went and done that," Crowley said, his arms across his chest, and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

I sighed, "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not Cass," Crowley said, "this just makes things a tad more difficult than I had originally expected. But don't you worry about it, my love, I've got you."

I ran up to Crowley and jumped up into his arms. He huffed out when I jumped on him. Then I started kissing him sweetly. It felt so good when he kissed back.

"You don't need to be skipping meals," Crowley said to me as he realized I should be down in the Great Hall right now.

"I figured maybe you could smuggle something in here," I said with a shrug.

"What would you like, love?" Crowley asked with love in his eyes, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Bibimbap please!" I said with a smile.

"I'll be back soon, then," Crowley said before he disappeared.

After he did go, I changed into something a whole lot more comfortable. I put on a pair of short cheer shorts and an oversized t-shirt I could never wear outside of the dorm because it had one of the best singers of all time shooting a bird on it. Ah, Mr. Cash, you were an amazing man.

I threw my hair up on the top of my head and removed all my makeup. I was going to relax. Things have been crazy, I needed a little alone time with Crowley.

Crowley showed up with my food, straight from Korea itself and I chowed down on it. It was delicious. It made me miss Korea even more than I already was missing it. I was thankful for Crowley.

"You know," Crowley brought up, "I found your social media accounts."

"Ah, so that's how you found out about the macarons," I said with a smile.

"Isn't it dangerous for someone like you to run a social media account?" Crowley asked.

"Muggles would never suspect a thing. It's not like I do magic or even talk about magic on any platform. Don't tell me you're worried about that now, are you?"

"Not really, just a little concerned," Crowley admitted. "Just be careful."

"I will be," I promised.

"You know, your birthday is coming up next month," Crowley began with a big grin on his face.

"It is," I nodded and smiled.

"What do you want for it?" he asked.

"I have a serious desire to own a dog," I admitted. "Sure, they're not on the approved list of pets to be kept here, but I'm sure I can persuade my way into having one."

"What kind of dog?" Crowley asked.

"Well, as much as I want a pitbull I don't see anyone let an animal that big run around here. A teacup chihuahua would be nice. Preferably a girl to name Momo. I'd really like one that's black with tan markings. It's one of my dream dogs," I mused.

"I'll see what I can do," Crowley said with a smile and come up and kissed me. "Anything else you want?"

"A closet full of Louboutins I don't have and like would be nice," I said innocently with a smile on my face.

"Done," Crowley said.

"Hey! Don't spoil the surprise!" I yelled. Crowley snickered.

"Don't worry, my love, there will be surprises," Crowley said to me with a smile on his face. "You may even get an early birthday present."

"That would be wicked!" I squealed.

"Let me go work on a few things, I'll be back later," Crowley said before he kissed me on the forehead and left.

I was so excited for my birthday now, and that early present. When would I get it though? I didn't know, but I was definitely excited.

I spent my time waiting on Crowley by studying up on some more lore from his world. I found it fascinating. All the monsters, all the creatures. It was pretty mind blowing.

Later on that night Crowley came back. He held a dog crate in his hand down at his side. I, literally, screamed.

"Meet Momo," Crowley said as he put the crate down and let the tiny dog out. I almost started crying she was adorable and I loved her already. "I take it you like her?"

"I love her Crowley!" I cooed. Then, I picked her up and gently hugged on her. She was the dog of my dreams.

"Making you smile makes me unbelievably happy," Crowley said as he leaned down and kissed me on my head. "I'd do anything for you."

"You're so sweet," I said to him as I stood up and kissed him. Momo whined when we did so. She was just a little pupper, but she was smart and super jealous. "Oh my little Momo," I said with a happy sigh, "You will get plenty of love from me. No need to get jealous my little fur baby."

"You know, I almost got you a hell hound," Crowley said with a smirk. "Then I realized you'd probably set it free on your enemies, and we don' need you to go to wizard jail."

I snickered, "I probably would kill you if you brought me a hell hound."

"Yeah, I know," Crowley laughed.

"But seriously, though, I really love Momo," I said to him with smile. "Thanks for her."

"Don't mention it my love," Crowley said to me with a smile. "Anything to make you happy."

"My birthday presents better be amazing,"I warned him, "Or else you're not getting _any_."

Crowley chuckled, "Oh trust me, my love. I'll make sure I get _plenty_ for you and from you."

"We shall see," I said in a sing song voice.

"We shall," Crowley agreed with a sexy smirk.

"Hey, Crowley," I said to him after a few minutes.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Don't break my heart," I said to him seriously.

"I never intend on it," he promised. "I want to make you my queen."

"What will people think?" I asked him, a serious note of concern in my voice. "I mean come on Crowley. I turn sixteen in over a month."

"You may be sixteen in legal age, but your mind is much older," Crowley said to me. "If anyone has a problem with us they can come to me personally. I'll set them straight."

"Which probably means you'll torture them or kill them," I said to him flatly, rolling my eyes.

"Only if I see it necessary to do so," Crowley said with a smirk.

"You're terrible," I said to him with a smile, shaking my head.

"I'm one of a kind," he grinned.

"As am I," I noted.

"Which is why we're perfect for each other," Crowley said with a smile.

Maybe that's true. Crowley and I were made for each other. Why else would he be the one to show up in my vision. It could have been any crossroads demon, but it was the King of the Crossroads,formerly at least, now the King of Hell. It went to him for a reason. Maybe it was just fate or destiny or something. It didn't matter though. The only thing that mattered was the fact that I knew I was falling in love with him.

I wanted so bad to tell him, to confess my true feelings, but it scared me to no end. I thought maybe one day he'd say it, if he meant it. Crowley could love, couldn't he? He was human once. He had to have loved at one time as a human. Damn it, why can't I just muster up the damn courage and tell him how I feel?

"What's the matter my love?" Crowley asked as I sat there contemplating.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," I said to him with what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Cass, don't lie to me," Crowley said as he rolled his eyes at me. I wanted to smack him upside his head.

"I'm falling in love with you Crowley," I told him with a sigh.

"I know," Crowley said with a smile, "I'm falling in love with you too. Okay maybe I already have."

"Yeah," I said shaking my head, "maybe I have too."

"Well you better take good care of our child," he said as he nodded over at Momo. I giggled.

"I will take plenty good care of her. I love her already!" I said with a smile as I attacked Crowley, making him fall down on the bed.

"Is this the part when I get the appreciation sex?" Crowley ask daringly.

"I'm not really in the mood," I said, guilt tinged my voice.

"It's okay, my love," Crowley said to me before he gave me a kiss. "Bond with your new baby."

"Okay!" I said cheerily as I got in the floor and started playing with Momo and the toys Crowley had brought for her. She was so tiny and so cute. She was a lively one. "Did you bring pee pads?" I asked Crowley as I looked around at the stuff he had brought in for Momo.

"Here," he said as he threw me a package of a bunch of pee pads.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course," he replied with a sweet smile. He got down on the floor with me and we played with Momo for hours.

I, eventually, got tired and Crowley went to bed with me. I woke up that morning in his arms. He was so happy to see me when I woke up. He kissed me on the forehead, then the lips.

"Time to get ready for class," Crowley said to me.

"Will you watch Momo while I take a bath?" I asked.

"Of course, although I really wish you would be inviting me to join you," Crowley said with a wink.

"Don't worry, we'll make up that 'thank you' sex when I get out of classes," I said to him as I kissed him deeply.

"Do I have your word on that?" Crowley asked sexily.

"You have my word," I said to him with a wink before I went to the bathroom and got my bath and got ready for class.

When I got out of the tub I walked to my wardrobe, which was expanded by magic and walk in, and searched for something to wear. I decided on another dress for today, black lace with a sweetheart neckline covered by lace with a short, full skirt. I wore my Louboutins again with this. I parted my hair far to the side and slicked down the hair on the shorter side. Then I put on a full face of makeup, a dark smoky eye with deep red lipstick.

I put on another Slytherin hand-me-down necklace and my Slytherin crest ring. I didn't put in any contacts. When I walked out Crowley looked at me with a smile on his face.

"There's my queen," he said with a smile as he came up and took me in his arms.

"Heiress of Slytherin, Queen of Hell," I said, thinking, "I'm a badass bitch."

"I can't argue with that," Crowley said with a smile as he kissed me.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going down for breakfast," I said to Crowley before I kissed him again. "Meet me on the astronomy tower after all my classes are over."

"Okay, my love," Crowley said as he kissed me one more time and disappeared.

I gave Momo love before I put her in her doggie pen and let her run around a bit in my room, leaving food and water there for her. I would probably check on her during lunch.

I walked down to the Great Hall alone, the only sound was my heels clicking on the castle floor. I ignored Draco and my crew and chose to sit at a different area of the Slytherin table next to a couple of first years who knew not to say a single word to me. I

I ate breakfast in silence. I was still in a pissy mood towards every one around me, except the twins of course. Damn them all, I thought. I'm a Slytherin, I don't have to take shit off anyone.

The post came and I got another package. It was from the same owl Crowley had sent before. I was intrigued. Crowley didn't mention anymore surprises. My curiosity was sparked, so I opened the package, which was rather big, but sort of light. Inside was a huge Rilakkuma stuffed bear. I smiled and hugged on it. It was sweet of him. There was a note inside.

 _My queen,_

 _I know how fond you are of this bear. I know you've been wanting one this big for a while. You can sleep with it on nights I can't stay and think of me._

 _All my love,_

 _Crowley_

I smiled at the gesture. I would cherish the bear forever. Crowley, I guess, knew he couldn't stay every night. And so my bed wouldn't be empty, he bought me something I could cuddle with for comfort. It smelled like him too. It just made me so happy.

Before classes started, I went back down to the Slytherin dorm to put Rilakkuma in my room. I locked up and headed to my first class.

I had to, very reluctantly, sit by Draco. I didn't dare look at him, but I felt him keep staring at me. I took it in stride and did not let it bother me.

Throughout the day, I noticed more and more people staring at me. The rumors had gotten around. I was a Slytherin descendent. Some people believed it, some didn't. I didn't really care. No one dare ask me, that didn't bother me either. I didn't have to explain myself to anyone.

After classes were over, I went to the library to do some work. I noticed the trio was in there staring at me. Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasley, the twins' little brother. I approached them and rest my hand on the desk they were at. "Can I help you?" I asked the three of them with a raised brow.

"Is it true?" Hermoine dared to ask.

"Yes," I nodded, "It's 100% true."

"So that means you and you know who..." Ron trailed off.

"Are related, distantly. Yes, I know," I said as I rolled my eyes. "You should know I'm not like them," I whispered, "Just ask your brothers," I said to Ron. I looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Well have a good day, I've got some business to handle in my dorm."

As I was in the dungeon, walking to the Slytherin dorm, I was stopped by Severus. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Miss Slytherin," he said, smirking a bit when he said my true name. "The headmaster is waiting for you in his office."

"Super," I said flatly as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Lead the way!"

I followed Severus to Dumbledore's office. He lead me up the steps where Dumbledore was waiting, sitting at his desk, his phoenix perched nearby.

"Alright lay it into me," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly. "It still doesn't matter what any of you say. It's out now anyways." I noticed McGonagall was in the room too.

"Cassandra do you not understand the risk of you know who finding out about you?" McGonagall said to me first.

"Yes, I do, I have for five years how it was important I wasn't known about. I've known all summer. I know he's back. I understand that. But can all of you recognize I have someone keeping me safe. It doesn't matter who or what they are, just trust me, I'm safe."

"The Daily Prophet has already been sending owls to interview you," Severus said.

"Let them," I said to them with my arms crossed across my chest. "It's going to make no difference."

"You're a very special girl Cassandra," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort would use you for your powers until he doesn't need you anymore, then he'd see you as a threat and kill you."

"Voldemort will die before he lays a single finger on me," I said to them all.

"Cassandra, what did you do?" Dumbledore asked me.

I scoffed, this again, "I told Severus already that it doesn't matter what I did. I didn't do anything bad, not really. I made a bargaining chip, I'm using it. I have protection. Good, trustworthy protection."

"Why does the sound of that worry me so much?" Severus said with a sigh.

"Will you please, Miss Slytherin, tell what it is what you did," Dumbledore said.

"I made a deal okay!" I snapped. "I didn't sell my soul or anything like that. I got rid of something I had to offer and it should not matter to any of you what it was. And if this leaves this room I will kill you all. This doesn't leave this room. Do I have all of you guys' word on that?"

"What did you make a deal with exactly Cassandra?" Dumbledore asked.

"A demon," I said.

"Demons are real?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"Yes, there's a whole different world out there that none of you or the rest of our world knows about. I'm joining them. I have someone to fight for me. I've found someone who can take very good care of me. He recognizes me for the queen that I am."

"Wait, are you saying you're involved with this demon?" Severus asked in shock.

"So what if I am," I said with a shrug.

"Cassandra Slytherin!" McGonagall said in shock, like she was a member of my family.

"My relationships are my business," I said with a shrug.

"Is this demon getting in the castle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but he's harmless, for me. He's no intention on taking the souls of my fellow classmates. I have a lot to learn from him too. He could help us in this war. He's on my side. He'd do anything for me. I know what's coming. I'm not like everyone else out there. I know he's back, I can feel it. I'm not going to be afraid like everyone else."

"Demons are just as dark as he is, if not darker," Dumbledore said with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Crowley may seem dark, sure he's the King of Hell and all, but he has a good side," I said to the three of them. "He has a bit of humanity in him. You all know I can read minds, I can read his. He can't protect his mind from me, so he's like an open book, I just have to dive in. But I'm not going to do that unless I have to because I respect him."

"You're in love with this demon," McGonagall said as she stared into my eyes. I, not realizing it, brought my hand up to scratch my face, and she saw the ring. "Did he give that to you?"

"Yes, it's a promise ring," I said to her as I played with it, a bright smile on my face.

"How old is this demon Cassandra?" Severus asked in concern.

"Well over three hundred years old," I said to him innocently. "It doesn't bother me. Age means nothing to me."

"Cassandra!" McGonagall gasped.

"Seriously guys I'm fine, it's fine. This situation is handled and nothings going to change it. You guys can even meet him if you want. I'm sure he won't mind. He's already met with my best friends."

"What about Draco?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Can you bring him here?" Dumbledore asked. "I promise everything that is said and done in this room will remain here. No one will know. Especially Umbridge."

"He was supposed to meet me on the astronomy tower after classes," I said to them. I stood there for a minute, searching out Crowley's mind. I found him pacing back and forth on the astronomy tower. I sent a message to him to come to me."

"Hello darling," Crowley said as he appeared before me. Then he looked around the room and looked at me suspiciously. "Have you brought me to the firing squad."

I giggled, "It isn't a firing squad, just a few concerned adults and guardian. Nothing bad, I promise."

"What are your intentions with this girl?" Severus asked as he got in Crowley's face.

"Hey, down buddy," I said as I got between them and pushed Severus back a bit.

"I intend on making her my queen," Crowley said with a smirk.

"What do you want with a girl so young?" McGonagall said.

"I don't see age," Crowley said, "Cassandra is an old soul anyways. She's an adult in my eyes."

"Do you love this girl?" Dumbledore asked.

Crowley looked over at Dumbledore with a smirk on his face and said, "I think I do."

"You do?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, my love," Crowley said as he took me into his arms then spun me around a few times.

"See guys, he's harmless," I said to them. "Okay, not totally harmless, but we've spoke about him leaving people in our world alone. He'll stick to the muggles and all of his world. He won't touch a witch or wizard, no matter the purity of their blood."

"I'll allow this," Dumbledore said. "But no parading him around the castle, if this got back to the Ministry...I don't want you to suffer from the consequences dear. I trust your judgment Cassandra. As Crowley said you are an old soul. Keep him in the Slytherin dorm, your dorm."

"Got it!" I squealed excitedly and clapped. "One more thing, if I'm not pushing my luck."

"What is that dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can I have a dog? She's just a chihuahua she's small and I will totally clean up after her like everyone does their other pets. I know they're not usually allowed but I'm a dog girl."

"It was an early birthday present," Crowley said with a shrug and smile.

"Fine, you may have your dog," Dumbledore said. "You may go now, dear," he said to me.

McGonagall stopped me before I left, "Stay safe dear." Then she looked at me in the eyes with intensity. She totally knew me and Crowley were having sex. She didn't even rat me out. I knew she was one of my favorite teachers.

Snape patted me on the shoulder, and looked at me with a wary eye. He was still worried, but I didn't blame him. He had become somewhat of a father figure to me. He cared about my well being. He just had to trust me though.

"Where to my queen?" Crowley asked as we walked downstairs from Dumbledore's office.

"The astronomy tower," I said to him.

"Well since we're not supposed to be parading our love around here, we'll use my method of travel." One minute we were on the steps of Dumbledore's office, next thing I know we're on the astronomy tower.

"It's lovely up here, isn't it?" I said to Crowley as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"With you it is," Crowley said as he kissed me on the cheek, then down my neck.

"I always like to come up here and get away from everything," I said to him as I leaned into his embrace.

"So, you really love me?" I asked shyly after we stood there for a few minutes.

"I do, I wasn't 100% sure at first, but I know now that I am madly, deeply in love with you. I pop in on you throughout the day without you knowing. I hate going away from you for long periods of time. As I said, madly, deeply in love."

I turned to look Crowley in his eyes, I saw nothing but the truth and the love he felt for me. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. I loved him too. I knew the first night. Some would've said it was lust, but I knew otherwise. Crowley made my first time special, even if I was selling it to him. I loved him to no end.

"Do you love me?" Crowley asked shyly.

"To no end," I said to him with a bright smile on my face. Crowley leaned down and kissed me lovingly. It took my breath away and made my knees weak, but Crowley was there holding me up.

"How about we get to that 'thank you' sex you promised earlier," Crowley said lustfully.

"That's been on your mind all day, hasn't it?" I asked cutely.

"You're on my mind all day, every day since the moment we met," Crowley said as he took me into his arms and we left the astronomy tower in the blink of an eye. We landed in my room. Crowley took no time stripping me down, but he made note not to tear my dress or anything.

"Get naked and lay on the bed," I ordered Crowley. He looked at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You're sexy when you take charge," Crowley said to me lustfully.  
"Shut up," I said as I pushed him down and got on top of him. I slowly sunk down on Crowley's rock hard member and started moving at a slow pace.

Crowley threw his head back and moaned after a while, "You feel so good on top of me riding my cock."

"I love riding your cock, my king," I moaned out. "You feel so good inside of me."

"It feels good being inside you again," Crowley panted. "You're so motherfucking tight. Fuck! I love it."

"Fuck I'm close!" I hissed.

"Cum for me, love. Come for you king," I dug my nails into Crowley's chest and came. He come soon after. I fell down on in him exhaustion. We were both breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'd be up for another round, I'm so exhausted after today," I said as I peppered Crowley's chest with kisses.

"Don't worry, my love, daddy will take good care of you," Crowley said to me with a wink as he went down under the covers and started attacking my heat with his mouth.

He was skilled with his tongue to say the least. I was a moaning mess. I was enjoying myself, to say the least. I ran my fingers through Crowley's hair and pulled what I could. That made Crowley become more aggressive, but I was loving it. I was getting close.

"Let go baby," he said to me, knowing I was going to explode at any minute. I threw my head back and arched my back off the bed. I came hard. When Crowley came up, he seemed impressed.

"You're really good at that," I said breathlessly.

"I'd like to see how good you are with that mouth of yours," Crowley said to me with a smirk. "But I'll wait till next time. I know you're tired."

"Thanks baby," I said to him with a smile.

"You're welcome my queen," he said back with a smirk.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked him curiously.

"I'll try," he promised.

"Will you stay here and play with Momo until I get back from dinner?" I asked.

"Of course, she's my child too," Crowley said with a smile. "She's no hell hound, but she's a feisty little thing. She totally gets that from you." I giggled.

I got cleaned up and put my clothes back on. Then I walked downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner had already started by the time I got there. When I walked in, I went and sat at a secluded spot on the Slytherin table. I ate dinner in silence. It felt a bit awkward, but I had to keep up appearances. If I stayed in my room all the time, people would start wondering how I got food down there without getting in trouble.

As I was sitting there, someone come up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Severus there look down at me. "Are you going to do the interview with the Daily Prophet?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied, "I suppose I will."

"I will let them know," Severus told me before he patted me on my shoulder and walked away.

The whole world was about to know my secret. I was sick of hiding. It was time to come out in the open and be proud of my bloodline, no matter how fucked up I thought the war on blood purity was. No matter what my beliefs were. I had to reveal myself to the world.

When I finished up eating, I got up to leave the Great Hall. I was stopped in my tracks by Draco and his crew.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked civilly.

"You're talking now, aren't you?" I asked snappily.

"Oh come on Cassandra talk to me!" he begged.

"I'm not quite sure I'm ready to do that," I said to him as I crossed my arms across my chest defensively.

"Cass, please," he begged. "I screwed up! I know that now! Please forgive me. Talk to me. Don't leave me!"

I scoffed, "You have no idea the chain of events that you've started. I have people in my business that I didn't want there. Now there's secrets coming out of the wood work. Because _**you**_ had to run and tell Snape on me. Dumbledore is in my business now, so is McGonagall. And I swear, if you get Umbridge in on this, you're a dead man walking. I don't need her or the Ministry up in my business."

"What did you do Cass?" Draco asked intensely. "You did something big. You're not yourself. You've gotten more and more confident and beautiful and you have this air of power about you. What did you do?"

"I don't have to tell you that," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest again. "Besides, you probably don't wanna know the truth. You couldn't handle the truth."

"I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, you should trust me," Draco said desperately.

"Yeah, well you fucked that up when you ran your mouth to Snape!" I growled.

"I know! And I'm really sorry for that," Draco said. "Please, Cassandra."

"I should be breaking up with you," I said to him, my voice full of attitude. "I'm still debating on that, honestly."

"Please, don't, I recognize I made a mistake, and I'm begging for your forgiveness. Do I have to get down on my damn knees?" Draco begged.

"You think you know me but you don't," I said to him shaking my head. "If you knew the real me, you wouldn't be begging for my forgiveness. And if you truly knew what I was capable of, you'd be running for the hills."

"Well tell me then, Cassandra!" Draco yelled, "Tell me what it is that you think is _so_ bad!"

"You're going to open a door, one that won't close back once it's open. I'm not too sure you want that."

"Well tell me the damn truth or just fucking break up with me already!" Draco yelled.

I shook my head, "You're going to get your little heart broken either way you go."

"I really care about you Cassandra, I may even be in love with you, but this is not the girl I fell in love with."

"No it's not, that girl was young, and naïve, and didn't know shit. I'm a whole new version of myself. That's not changing. And maybe, just maybe this path is taking me away from you."

"So that's you breaking up with me, isn't it?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know," I said in annoyance. "I just don't fucking know."

"Tell me what it is Cassandra!" Draco begged.

"You're asking for something you truly don't want," I warned him.

"Just tell me," he begged.

"I can't," I said with finality, "I don't trust you anymore. I just cannot do this anymore."

"So it's over?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes, Draco," I said before he walked off. "It's over."

Draco stormed off in a fit of tears. I didn't care to know where he went. I thought at one point that maybe I could love him, but in all honesty I couldn't love someone who cared more about the purity of someone's blood than that person's anything in general. It hurt, though, just a bit. Maybe Draco was my first love, I didn't really know. I just knew what I felt for Crowley, I had never felt before in my life. And, yet, still, I was hurting. I let a few tears escape before I went back down to my dorm where Crowley was waiting.

When Crowley saw I had been crying, he jumped up and demanded to know who hurt me.

"It's okay Crowley," I sniffed. "I broke up with Draco."

"What happened to keeping up the facade?" he asked.

"Fuck the facade," I growled.

"Hey, now don't get snappy with me," Crowley said calmly as he took me into his arms. "I'm sorry, love. It was something that was going to have to be done, though."

"I know," I said before I broke down completely. "I'm sorry, I don't know why this is bothering me so much."

"He's your first love, Cass," Crowley said. "I intend on being your last."

"Hey you stole that from Klaus!" I said, laughing at a line he stole from Klaus Mikaelson on the Vampire Diaries.

"It worked though, didn't it?" he cooed. "You're smiling again."

"I love you Crowley," I said to him with a content sigh.

"I love you too Cassandra," Crowley said as he kissed me and held me in his arms.

* * *

 ** _AN: Wow! This one's come a long way since I first started writing it. The original version was never meant to be a crossover. And even when I turned it into a crossover, I never intended on breaking up Draco and Cassandra so quickly. I'm letting this one lead me on it's way more than I'm leading it I feel, sometimes. But I really hope you're enjoying it. Please do leave a review or give me a like on tumblr if you got it off there. Or even shoot me a message on here or tumblr._**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I'm wondering now if I should just be me," I said to Crowley as I stood there in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked.

"Hang out with my _real_ friends, not worry about anyone in Slytherin house. Be myself without wondering what anyone thinks of me," I replied.

"What about the whole blood traitor thing?" Crowley asked.

"Fuck it, fuck em all I say," I said with a shrug.

"What about everything you've worked for all these years?" he asked.

"So what? I told you Crowley, I don't care anymore! I need my real friends. And I just know the ass kissing is gong to begin when I do the interview for the Prophet tomorrow."

"Do you think that is really a wise idea?" Crowley asked. "You're going to make me have to upgrade your security."

"Is that a problem?" I asked, my voice full of attitude.

"Don't get snappy with me Cassandra!" Crowley scolded. "Please understand, I just want to keep you safe."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this. I understand, I do. I just don't want to hide anymore. I'm not a coward."

"I know you're not," Crowley assured me as he peppered me with kisses. "I'm behind you 100%, whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you," I said with a sigh. Crowley took me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead.

"I really, truly love you Cass," Crowley said to me with a content sigh.

"I do too, you, I mean," I said, giggling at the end.

Crowley and I played with Momo for a while before I decided to go to bed. Crowley promised to stay the whole night. I was thankful for that, I didn't want to be alone. He held me in his arms until I contently fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning ready for classes again. One more day until the weekend, I was so glad. Crowley greeted me with a smile on his face before he told me he had to go do some hell business. He kissed me goodbye and left me and Momo there to start the day.

I got a quick bath and got dressed. I put on a short black and red lace dress and wore a pair of red crystal platform Louboutin pumps. I wore red and black eye makeup with a dark red lip. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Today, I repped me and Crowley. I took a picture and sent it to him. He replied with a devil emoji and told me I looked absolutely sinful.

I left Momo out in her doggie pin and went out into the Slytherin common room. Snape was out waiting for me.

"Your interview is after classes are over," he informed me. I thanked him and went upstairs to go to the Great Hall.

I stood there and debated what I should do. I looked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. As I was standing there, the twins spotted me and they motioned for me to come over. Fuck it all, this was it.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Fred and George and around their friends. They all smiled at me and welcomed me.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Your breakup was rather public," George added.

"I'm doing great," I said with a smile. "Totally over it."

"You look fantastic today," George said with a smile.

"She always looks fantastic you idiot," Fred said as she smacked his twin brother on the back of the head. I just shook my head and laughed.

"You know I can totally feel the eyes boring into the back of my head," I said to everyone with a grin.

"I think the whole room has noticed, they just aren't staring anymore," Fred said.

"I feel like a total rebel now, especially so much after all of these recent happenings," I said as I looked at the twins with a wink.

"You have rebelled against everything a Slytherin believes in," George noted.

"Oh well," I said as I rolled my eyes. "My distant grandfather probably would hate me, but I don't care. I get his riches, I live how I want. Lavishly."

"Oi! Don't brag!" Fred said as he playfully smacked me in the back of the head like I do him sometimes. It wasn't hard or anything, all in good fun.

"Sorry," I flinched. "I forget I'm not here to impress people. I'm here to have _real_ friends."

"We've got your back," Fred promised.

"You know it," George added.

"I know," I smiled. "I'm glad I have you guys." We all hugged and I heard an uproar at the Slytherin table. Suddenly, the aura of the room changed. It went from being bright and sunny to violent thunder and lightning.

"Cass, is that you?" Fred asked frantically.

I took in a deep breath and the room went back to normal. "Sorry," I said.

"Your eyes were glowing," George said in shock.

"Super," I said as I rolled my eyes we were just talking about. "Personal powers coming out," I said with a sigh.

"I still don't understand were this extra magic comes from," Fred said.

"Neither do I," I said shaking my head. "But I'm starting to have a theory." I had been thinking about it occasionally. What if one of my ancestors had a kid by a witch of Crowley's world. It would make sense in some ways, but it still didn't answer for everything. I was special. And it bugged me. I just wanted to be normal like everyone else.

"You gonna tell us that theory," Fred asked anxiously.

"Oh, just maybe I have a relative in a certain king's world," I said to them.

"Crowley?" George asked in shock and confusion.

"Yeah, not him or anyone from his bloodline of course, but what if someone from his world mated with someone from ours," I whispered.

"What are you three even talking about?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Secrets that we shouldn't even be talking about around here," I said, scolding the twins for asking questions.

"Sorry Cass," Fred and George said in unison, making me crack up. It always amused me when they had that whole twin telepathy thing going on.

"It's fine, I can't blame the curiousness," I said to them.

"What are you doing after classes today?" George asked.

"I have an interview with the Daily Prophet, then I intended on taking Momo out of the castle to roam around," I replied.

"Who is Momo?" he asked.

"My dog," I said with a smile. "It was a gift, from Crowley."

"How did you get a dog?" Fred asked in shock.

"I asked permission from the headmaster himself in a meeting yesterday. He approved for me only."

"You're so spoiled," George picked. "You don't have to wear uniforms, you get dogs, you have all your little loopholes. So lucky."

"If you knew how badly I wanted to be normal," I said to him. "I don't feel all that lucky half the time."

Fred patted me on the head, "Hey, at least you have someone who understands you. Even if they don't know everything about you and your magic, but they're willing to understand."

I smiled, "Yes. You're right."

"Wait," Angelina whispered in to our conversation. "Do you already have another boyfriend?"

I put my finger over my lips and said "Shh. Don't let it get out."

"I'm not a gossip," she said with a smile.

"Pinky on it?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said. And I pinky promised with all of the twins friends. My secret would be safe, I knew it.

"I have no idea what to do during classes," I said with a sigh. "Draco is in all of them and we sit by each other in all of them too."

"Pretend he doesn't exist," Fred said.

"That's easy to do," I huffed, honestly it was.

"You'll be fine, don't let him and all of that lot worry you or distract you. Worry about your OWLs."

"Will do," I nodded.

"Oh and when you see him, tell Crowley we said hi," they said as I got up and walked away for my first class.

I walked to class confidently. People turned to look every now and again but I didn't let it bother me. I got to the classroom and took my seat. I focused on getting my stuff ready for class, pulling out my peacock quill and getting my parchment ready. I felt it when he walked in. I was still tuned to his mind. I tried not to get in his head. But I could hear he dreaded sitting by me.

I didn't dare look his way when he sat down. I just held my chin up and waited for class to start. I paid attention, took notes, and ignored Draco with every fiber of my being. And I did it all day until classes were over.

After classes ended, I went and did my interview with the Prophet. They asked me about my heritage and my bloodline. They asked for proof that I was a Slytherin. They even brought a snake to see if I could really speak Parseltongue. I told them about how a member of my family moved to the US ages ago and took the bloodline there with them. And somehow, some way, somewhere down the line, I was born. They asked a lot of boring questions about how I grew up and did my parents know how special I would be down the line. I didn't fully go into my own magic. They asked questions, I guess they had some informants about that. I held my comments on that. I knew it was someone from Slytherin house. Probably that little bitch Pansy.

"One more thing," I said to the reporter who came to interview me. "If there is anything in there falsified or implied that I don't like, there will be consequences."

"Y...yes miss Slytherin," they said before our time was over.

"Good job," Severus said to me, he stayed in the room the whole time it was going on. "Although I'm not sure I like the threat, but still you did a great job."

"Thanks," I replied, "I'm gonna go have some time with my friends now."

I went down to the dorm to pick up Momo and her leash and collar and took her outside on the lawn. The twins and their friends met me there.

"Aw she's so cute!" Angelina cooed.

"I know," I smiled.

"Are you sure that's a dog and not a rat?" Lee Jordan said.

"Don't insult my fur baby like that!" I said, acting offended. We all laughed.

"Hello darling," I heard Crowley's voice call from behind me.

"Crowley what the hell?" I hissed.

"Don't worry only you and your friends can see me," he said with a smirk.

"You're pushing your luck my love," I said to him as I went up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Woah what?" Lee almost shouted.

"I know, I know," I said as I rolled my eyes, "he's older yes, but I'm an old soul."

"Does Malfoy know you left him for an older man?" Angelina asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No one in Slytherin house knows but Snape. And now people outside of the house knows. You guys and Dumbledore and Mcgonagall."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, how did he get here anyway?" Lee asked.

"Crowley's not like us," I said, trying to keep it away for going for what he really was.

"I'm the King of Hell," Crowley said with a smile. I swatted him in the stomach, making him let out a loud oomph.

I rolled my eyes, "Crowley has powers of his own. There are no wards on the castle to protect against his kind. And there won't be if I have anything to do with it. Crowley is here to protect me, and well we kinda both fell for each other. He comes and goes as he pleases. He's a very busy man."

"Demon," Crowley corrected.

"Oh shut up!" I said to him as I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him an evil look.

Crowley snickered, "You are so gorgeous when you look like that."

"You enjoy that look?" Fred asked.

"She looks like she could kill you!" George added with a laugh.

"How did the interview go?" Crowley asked me. I'm surprised no one else had.

"It went well," I said. "I answered all the right questions and didn't comment on things I didn't want put out there. I also threatened the reporter so they wouldn't write anything falsified. It's all good, trust me."

Crowley shook his head and smiled, "My dearest Cassandra. I am constantly reminded of the reasons why I love you."

I giggled, "Aren't I lovely?" I batted my lashes and blew a kiss at him.

"The most lovely," Crowley said with a smile.

"You do like the outfit don't you?" I asked innocently. "Being the Queen of Hell without coming out about it."

"Darling you look absolutely gorgeous," Crowley said as he took me in his arms and kissed me.

"Oi you two don't start snogging in front of us!" Fred shouted. Crowley and I both laughed.

"Sorry boys," I said as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while," George said to me with a bright smile.

"I can be myself with Crowley and not be judged. I' m sure the Malfoys are receding their invitation for the Christmas holidays. Which is perfectly fine with me because I can spend it in my home away from home."

"You should come with my family," Fred said excitedly. "They'd be more than happy to let you in."

"Well I had plans of spending the holidays in Korea," I said to them.

"You'd have way more fun with us," George winked. I giggled.

"I'll consider it, but I'm not making any promises," I warned. "Korea has been calling my name."

"You can go to Korea and the Weasley's," Crowley said. "I'll make sure of it," he said with a smile.

"Sounds like plan," I said with finality.

"I'm sure mum won't mind if you come too Crowley," George said. "If she knows how much you care about Cass."

"Thank you George," Crowley said with a smile. "I may come."

"If you do, you better bring really great gifts for everyone," I said to Crowley with a big smile.

"We would give them whatever you wanted to," Crowley smiled back.

"You guys gonna get some good gifts," I said with a nod and a smile.

"Oh come on Cass you don't have to do that," Fred said.

"Shut it, don't wanna hear it," I said to them both because George was totally about to say something too.

"I see Slytherins," Angelina said as we all turned and looked behind us. Yes, Draco and the whole crew was coming our way.

"Crowley," I turned and looked at Crowley quickly. He smiled and winked at me, then suddenly his eyes turned red as he looked over at them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"They won't be able to tell a soul," Crowley said with a smirk. Then he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, kissing me on the temple. Then, he took it a step further and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm going to kill you," I said as I stared Crowley down. He chuckled. "Have fun with that," he said with a wink.

"You should see Draco's face," Fred said with a laugh.

"He looks as red as your lips," George added. The twins were dying.

I shook my head at them and Crowley, who had joined their laughing. "Really guys?" I said flatly.

"Oh come on Cass," Fred said. "It's hilarious!"

I peeked over at Draco, yeah he looked pretty pissed and pretty red. He also looked rather embarrassed. Then he caught my eye, and I dare not look away. I stared him down with a smirk on my face. It was a thrilling experience.

"Oh naughty, naughty," Crowley said with a smirk. "Looking directly in his eyes and rubbing it in. Oh how I love you."

"Shut up," I said with a laugh before I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After this, Draco and the Slytherin lot stormed away. I died laughing.

"And they can't tell anyone?" Fred asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, not a soul," Crowley said.

"Incredible," George said in wonder.

"It's going to take some getting used to," Angelina said to me and Crowley, "You know, seeing you without Draco and with Crowley now. His age is definitely going to take some time."

I laughed, "You know, I've always had a thing for older men. Draco was my only same age or anyone near my age crush."

"Really?" Angelina said.

"Yeah, I've just never been into guys my age, so immature. I like a man, one that knows how to handle himself well."

"Plus handle you well," Crowley said cheekily.

"Hush Crowley!" I said as I felt my face turn red.

"Keep your sex lives to yourselves," Fred said with a laugh.

"Yes, its better that way with all these virgin ears around here," I said with a smirk.

"Watch yourself Miss Slytherin!" George said as he pointed at me with a serious look on his face. Then, he bust out laughing.

"You know guys, I must say, I am so glad we don't have to hide our friendship anymore," I said to them with a smile.

"You're actually really nice," Angelina said in shock. "I feel bad for judging you in the past."

"It's all good, we're cool. I don't blame you, that lot I hung out with. I'm not your typical Slytherin. I probably seemed all stuck up and everything because of that lot."

"Yes!" Angelina said. "I'm really shocked at how nice and approachable you seem now."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'm really sorry if I had made any of you think any negative thought about you or thought I was judging all of you and what not. I'm honestly not like that. I don't care about blood purity and all that shit."

"Cass is the best," Fred said with a smile.

"I try," I said with a smile and a shrug.

We stayed outside for a while and talked. We all went in a bit before dinner so I could set Momo back up in her doggie pen. Crowley stayed hidden from everyone but me. He gave me a kiss before he told me he'd be back later. I went down to the Great Hall where my seat between the Weasley twins was saved at the Gryffindor table.

"Evening, Gryffindors," I said to everyone at the table.

"Is it true you had an interview with the Daily Prophet this afternoon?" Hermione Granger asked a few seats down.

"One hundred percent," I said to her with a smile. "Tomorrow's D-Day. No more hiding."

"What about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he will be leaving me alone if he knows what's good for him," I grinned. "I have my own protection measures already set out for if he even gets close."

"So, you believe he's back?" Harry Potter asked.

"I don't believe, I know," I said as I looked him in the eye. Some people got a little uncomfortable after this question. It didn't bother me, I took it in stride. "I got your back Potter."

"That's nice to know," Harry said.

"I'm labeled as a blood traitor anyways, so why not?" I said with a shrug. "I'm just glad I don't have to be fake anymore."

"What made you decide to quit hiding?" Hermione asked.

"Someone new came into my life and reminded me I have nothing to fear. If anyone should be afraid of anyone, it's me."

"She's deadly," Fred said with a big grin.

"As is he," George agreed, a grin on his face too.

"Boys," I said with a chuckle as I roll my eyes at my two best friends. Today was the beginning of something new, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen in the future because of it.

 _ **A month later**_

 __I had been looking forward to this weekend for days. Crowley had promised, with Snape and Dumbledore's permission, to take me out of the castle and across the pond to the states to meet some legendary hunters, the Winchesters. I was super excited, no matter how nervous I was about using Crowley's method of travel.

I was getting ready, picking out a cute outfit, a short jersey sequin dress, some ankle socks, and some sneakers. I put my makeup on, making sure I was going to look my best meeting the infamous "boys". Crowley had told me all about them and how they were constatly saving people, and sometimes, the world. I couldn't wait to meet them. I hoped they'd like me. They'd be great friends to have.

"Are you ready my love?" Crowley asked as he popped in while I was putting on my finishing touches.

"Yes, just one more touch," I said as I added the false lashes. "Now," I said with finality and a smile.

"So beautiful, even if you don't need all that makeup," Crowley said as he brushed my cheek with a kiss. He took my hand and looked at me, asking me if I was ready. I gulped nervously and nodded my head. It all went black for a second and the next thing you know we're standing outside this big metal door. Crowley knocked and we waited.

"Do they know we're coming?" I asked.

"They do," he replied, "But they don't know your age, I'm hoping that, with your help, we can make them think you're older than you really are without worry about your age at all."

"It's done," I said with a smile and a wink. "They won't know or suspect a thing."

"Good." he said.

The door swung open and a very tall guy with longish brown hair stood before us. I immediately knew it was Sam Winchester.

"Moose," Crowley said with a smirk, his nickname for the taller, but younger, Winchester brother.

"Crowley," Sam said with hesitation and a hint of annoyance. Then he looked down at me and smiled. "You must be Cassadra," he said to me.

"Sam," I said excitedly. "I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" Sam said in shock.

"All good things, trust me," I said with a smile. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, sorry, of course!" he said as he let us in, then led us downstairs into the bunker they lived in. I took it all in with an excited grin on my face. He led us into the library and there sitting at the table was the older, but shorter, Winchester brother, Dean.

"He wasn't kidding when he said you were beautiful," Dean said with a smile as I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm glad to be well spoken of," I said with a laugh. "You two are gorgeous by the way. I know, now, why you can't keep the girls off of the two of you." I laughed and Crowley, from my side, rolled his eyes.

"I know you're not fliriting with them," he said flatly.

"Totally harmless," I said, rolling my eyes back at him. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Good to know," he said with a smile as he kissed me.

"This is so weird," Dean said as he observed us. "Hey now, don't start making out with each other in front of us!"

"Sorry," I giggled as I pulled away from Crowley's lips.

"Have a seat," Dean said as he pointed to the chair. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"I'm good right now, thanks," I said with a smile. "So, guys, how are things going? Between hunts, yes?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Crowley was telling me how you've wanted to go on one with us. So, if you're avaible, and we see a vamp hunt, you're invited."

"What?! I said excitedly and jumped up, about to hug the both of them.

"Crowley said you were fascinated about our vampires and how you kill them. With the three of us together with you, we don't' see it being all that dangerous. Not with you and your magic. A simple protection spell would do the trick, according to Crowley," Dean said smiling at me.

"Boys you are totally not going to regret this. I've been training MMA off and on for years. I'd be a great asset to your team," I said with a big grin.

"It's going to be interesting to see what you can do," Sam said.

"Definitely," Dean agreed.

"I can't wait!" I said, clappinng my hands together excitedly.

"By the way, Crowley says your kind of magic is usually done on a wand," Sam said.

"You want to see my wand, don't you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Can we?" Dean asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile and a nod. I brought out my wand, it was made of purpleheart wood with a phoenix feather core. It had black designs burnt into it and it was absolutely gorgeous. The boys looked on in awe as I did a few simple spells. They were fascinated.

"Crowley wasn't kidding," Dean said in shock and awe.

"I have no reason to boys," Crowley said to them.

"I know it's hard to trust him, but when it comes to me always do," I said to them both.

"The two of you look so happy," Sam said on a serious note. "I've never seen Crowley smile so much in the time we've known him."

"Shut up Sam," Crowley hissed embarassedly.

"I'm glad I have him," I said to him with a smile. "I love him."

"I can tell," Dean said with a nod. "He loves you too, you know. You're all he ever talks about when he's around. He's been rather helpful lately too."

I smiled and looked at Crowley out of the corner of my eye. He looked embarassed and annoyed, but when he caught me looking, he smiled. Had I changed the wicked King of Hell? Was he helping the good guys even more now that he's met me? I know he had humanity in him, but I fully didn't know how much. It was cool seeing him in his world.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sam asked a few moments later.

"I am," Dean said.

"How about you, Cassandra?" Sam asked.

"I could eat something," I agreed. We loaded up in Dean's car and went to a local place the boys liked so much. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger, earning some impressed looks from Dean who ordered the same thing. We laughed and talked about each of our worlds quietly as we ate.

We returned to the bunker after we ate and the boys showed me around having a great time hanging with them and reading books about their world. As we were sitting there, I looked at my phone which had went off with a notification. I was met by an odd, possibly disturbing alert. My period was days late. I hadn't even realized it. There was really no way, was there? Crowley and I _had_ been having unprotected sex. No. No way.

"What's the matter, love?" Crowley asked in concern as he saw the look on my face.

"Will you boys excuse us?" I said to them as politely as I could as I drug Crowley a couple rooms away from them so I knew they couldn't hear us. I turned and looked at him sharply and showed him my phone.

"You're late?" Crowley said, trying to hide his shock and panic.

"A week late," I said to him. "This cannot be happening."

Crowley shushed me and put his hand on my belly. He looked at me in awe. "How could I have been so blind?"

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I asked as a tear fell down my cheek.

"There are things you can do, you know," Crowley said, looking like he hated himself for even mentioning it.

"I'm not having an abortion," I said quickly. "I don't fully believe in them, only for necessary reasons."

"The baby of a human and a demon turns out to be an antichrist," Crowley said to me.

"I'm not fully human, though, am I?" I asked daringly. And it was true, a month or so ago, neither of us knew the other and their world existed.

"You'd keep it?" Crowley asked in shock.

"I mean, sure, maybe," I said in confusion. Was I really accepting the fact that I am pregnant? "I haven't even noticed any symptoms."

"There are women who go the whole way not knowing, so it's possible," Crowley said to me. "Cassandra you're pregnant with my child. Eveything is going to change if you have this baby, are you sure you're okay with that?"

"We'll figure it out," I said to him as I crossed my arms and shrugged my shoulders. Then Crowley attacked me with a passionate kiss.

"Cassandra if I could have another child, it would defnitely be by you," he told me.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked in shocked confusion.

"Yes, my love," Crowley told me. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now," I said to him as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Defninitely, Cass, I love you."

"I love you too, Crowley," I said, breaking, my lip quivering, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Don't cry," he said to me sweetly as he brushed my cheeks.

"Sorry," I said as I sniffed and wiped my face.

"Don't be," he told me as he kissed me again. "But it's time to get it together, my love. We don't want the boys thinking anything is wrong."

"Okay," I nodded.

We returned to the room with the boys in it and acted as if nothing happened at all. They seemed suspicious at first, but then brushed it off. The day went well, but before I knew it, it was time to return home.

Momo was very happy to see us when we got back to Hogwarts. My little fur baby was going to have herself someone else to love. I looked at myself in the mirror, according to Crowley I was a month along. I felt like an idiot for doing it but I looked at myself in the mirror and held my belly. I hadn't really gained any weight. So my stomach was pretty flat. It was like a scene out of Twilight.

"You're happy about this, now, aren't you?" Crowley asked as he came up behind me, put his arms around me and put his hands on top of mine.

"Maybe a little," I admitted. "I don't know how I'll handle being pregnant and school. I'm going to be a fucking social pariah."

"No you won't!" Crowley scolded. "We'll figure this out. You'll probably have the baby around July, if all goes well. You'll be out of school by then. You'll have a month or so to recuperate before you go back, but I think we'll be able to handle this."

"I'm trusting you," I said to him.

"Rest easy, love," he said to me. "If you can trust anyone, it's me."

"I love you, Crowley," I said to him.

"I love you too, Cass," he replied. We kissed and then we lay in bed cuddling. I was so content in his arms. I loved him more than anyone. I thought I knew love before him, but I know, now, that was nothing.

"By the way," Crowley spoke up as we lay there quitely. "With Dumbledore's permission, I'm throwing you a party for your birthday in a few weeks. It'll be a masquerade ball. I've already gotten two dresses ready for you, but I'm waiting for the day to come to show you. You'll look so amazing my queen."

I gasped, "You're serious? Merlin's beard, Crowley! I've always wanted to go to a masquerade ball."

"Well you're getting one, love," he said to me with a fond smile.

"Thank you!" I squealed. "So many things to look forward to because of you. I am so happy I found you."

"The feeling's mutual, love," he said with a chuckle. "And don't mention it love, it's a pleasure to make you happy."

"I knew we were soulmates," I said to him with a smile.

"That we are," he agreed. "I'm going to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"I look forward to that," I hummed in agreement.

I drift off to sleep in Crowley's arms that night so content and happy with the future I had coming. With him, I knew I could face anything. I was so excited. I wanted to tell someone, but Crowley told me to wait a little while. I hated hiding things from my besties, the twins, but Crowley made me wait just a little while before I told them. I trusted his reasonings, though. I couldn't wait to tell them, though.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a few days till my birthday. Crowley and I were spending another weekend day with the Winchesters. We were having my birthday party with them that the boys totally surprised me with. There was cake, chocolate with whipped icing. I was totally happy with that. The boys even surprised me with presents.

Sam and Dean got me a very big supply of my favorite flavors of Pocky and a bunch of Koala's March cookies from Japan. Then, they got me a few dozen French macarons. I was in heaven. I hugged them both and thanked them profusely. Right when they were going to sing the birthday song, someone was knocking on the door. Dean looked confused, but went to answer the door. When he returned, a red headed woman with a Scottish accent joined us.

"You've hid the girl from me for too long Fergus," she said as she stood there with her arms across her chest. I knew exactly who this woman was, Rowena, Crowley's mom.

"Mother," Crowley said as he looked at her with an unamused look on his face.

"Show me the little witch," she said as Crowley stood in front of me, blocking her view of me.

"You weren't invited mother," Crowley said flatly.

"What are you trying to hide?" Rowena asked suspiciously as she looked at Crowley. Then she came up and pushed him out of the way to put me in her viewpoint. Then she gasped loudly. "She's with child!" Rowena gasped in shock.

"What?" Sam and Dean both said in shock.

"Mother," Crowley said in annoyance.

"How could you hide the fact that I'm going to be a grandmother from me!?" she said, sounding totally offended, which shocked all of us.

"But the baby, a demon and a human," Sam started.

"It isn't an antichrist," I said quickly. "I'm not fully human, it's something else. That, of which,I don't know."

"A powerful one," Rowena said.

"You can feel it?" Crowley asked as he looked at her quickly.

"Aye," she nodded. "I've never felt anything like it."

"Neither have I," Crowley admitted.

"It isn't a monster?" Dean asked.

"Far from it," Rowena said.

"How can you tell this early on?" Sam asked.

"Because this mother and her child are two of the most powerful beings on this Earth that I have ever felt. You must teach me about your world, Cassandra!" Rowena said.

"So you can use my world's dark magic to your advantage?" I asked daringly with a raised brow. "Crowley's told me about you and your knack for dark magic. I am not sure I can even trust you."

"I would never take advantage of you like that!" Rowena said in offense. "You're pregnant with my grandchild! And, besides, I've always wanted a daughter. Not to mention I can teach you many things. It doesn't have to be dark. I'll even make a promise not to do anything dark with you or the baby around. Please, Cassandra. Don't take my grandchild away from me before it's even born!"

"How can I even trust you?" I asked her flat out. "I mean your track record isn't perfect."

"You don't have to remind me child," she said flatly. "Please Cassandra. I want to be in my grandchild's life. I want to help you."

"I'm not going to fully trust you, flat out," I said to her, "You have a hell of a lot to prove."

"Thank you!" she said thankfully and hugged me tightly.

"But one ill word about you from her, and you'll never see this child, not even once!" Crowley said to her.

"I promise, Fergus," she said, a pleasant smile on her face. She defnitely was believable. "I'm going to spoil this child."

"I guess a congratulations is in order," Dean said as he and Sam look down at me.

"Thanks guys," I said with a happy smile.

"I'd worry about Crowley having a kid, but I know you enough to know that baby will be good. You're good, Cassandra. This baby will be just like you." Sam said.

"I try," I said shyly.

"You know, we need to get back to this cake," Dean said looked around at all of us. "Now, where were we?" They started up a renditon of the birthday song as I prepared to blow out the candles that the boys had just lit.

I made a wish and blew out the candles. I wanted a healthy baby, a girl. I wanted an easy pregnacy. I wanted to be a good mom. Hopefully that wasn't too much to ask for.

As the day rounded up, Crowley and I returned to Hogwarts. Rowena begged to go with us, though. So, Crowley decided to tell her the truth about me. Rowena wasn't freaked out. She was old, it was something she was used to. She promised not to tell the Winchesters. They'd be too judgey. I didn't want that. One day, maybe, we'd tell them the truth. Not now, though.

"You know, I can teach you many things child," Rowena said to me.

"It's facinating you've appeared the same age all these years," I said to her. "There are people in my world who would kill, have killed, to do that."

"I could show you," she said to me with a smile.

"Mother!" Crowley hissed.

"What? The two of you could have a very long, happy future together!" she said to him.

"We don't talk about the future mother!" Crowley said to her. "It's something we don't need to worry about right now!"

"Okay you two, stop bickering," I said to them both as I put my hands on my hips. "I think I'm going to go talk to the twins."

"Are you telling them now?" Crowley asked curiously.

"Maybe, I don't know yet," I said as I furrowed my brows. And there it was again, the unfamiliar feeling of shame. I'm not even sixteen yet, and pregnant. Oh, the gossip this place is going to erupt with. Little Miss Slytherin pregnant with a child out of wedlock. I rolled my eyes. Fuck what they all think. I never cared before, why should I now?

"What's wrong my love?" Crowley asked as his brow furrowed too.

"The usual," I said with a sigh as I rolled my eyes. I had already expressed my feelings of fear to Crowley. He promised heads would roll. Oh my king, how much I adore your love for me.

"Cass," he sighed. "I already told you I won't allow ill words about you."

"I know," I sighed back.

"Don't worry that beautiful head of yours, love," he said to me.

"I'll try," I said to him with a reassuring smile. "Can I go talk to my friends now?"

"Of course," he said to me, stepping aside and letting me follow through. Him and Rowena waved me off as I made my way to the room of requirement after leaving a thought to the twins to meet me there.

I sunk into the comfy couch the room had summoned for us. I waited for them, mussing the idea around in my head of telling them my secret. They were my best friends. They shouldn't, wouldn't judge me.

"What's wrong Cass?" Fred asked as he walked in and observed my expression.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" George added.

"No.." I began to say before they both cut me off.

"And don't say nothing to worry our pretty little heads about," Fred said in unison with George.

I sighed, "Boys..."

"Cass you look terrified," George said.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

I sighed, closed my eyes and let 'er rip. "Boys, I'm pregnant." I watched them as it sank in. They didn't shout 'what' in shock. They looked at me with unmistakable fear and worry.

"Oh Cass," Fred said in exasperation as a tear ran down my cheek.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"You _are_ keeping it right?" George asked.

"Of course I am!" I scolded him. "You should know me well enough!"

"How does Crowley feel about this?" George asked.

"He's more excited than he should be," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and let out a tiny laugh. "As is his mother, who has welcomed herself to Hogwarts."

"Crowley's mother is alive?" Fred asked in shock.

"She's a very powerful witch," I said to them both. "She's even willing to teach me the ways, much to Crowley's distaste."

"Didn't you say she dabbld in dark magic?" George asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "But she's trying to be good for us."

"What do _you_ think about her?" George asked.

"She seems honest enough," I said with a shrug. "She seems genuninely excited about having a grandchild."

"She doesn't seem," Fred began, "up to anything?" George completed.

"In all honesty, no," I said to them shaking my head. "Like I said, she seems excited."

"And how are _you_ doing in all this?" Fred asked.

"When I don't think about it too much, I'm kinda excited?" I said, wondering if I even believed myself. But I meant it.

"It's okay to be excited Cassandra," Fred said to me as he watched me. "Fuck what everyone else thinks."

"This is going to be this year's scandal," I said to them both as I shook my head. "Unless Potter pulls something out his ass." George bust out laughing. "Sorry!" he said quickly.

"Oh come on Cassandra! I'm sure Voldemort will trump your scandal outright," Fred said.

"Only time will tell," I said in a sing song voice. "I'm getting hungry, and I really want a juicy bacon cheeseburger. Damn you Dean Winchester!"

"Having cravings already?" Fred asked.

"Yes!" I huffed out. "Oh Crowley!" I sang.

"Yes, love?" Crowley asked as he appeared before us.

"Not like you weren't spying or anything," I muttered under my breath.

"I'll get it," he said with a smile, totally ignoring the muttering that he very well heard.

"He defninitely does anything and everything for you now, doesn't he?" George snickered.

"Yes!" I said with a dazzling smile.

"You are totally eating this up, aren't you?" Fred asked.

"Maybe," I said with a laugh.

"At least Crowley's living up to his promise of treating her like the queen she is," George laughed.

"Definitely," Fred agreed.

"Alright, alright," Crowley said as he come back in. "Here's something for the three of you."

"Keeping the three of us out of the Great Hall tonight Crowley?" I ask him with a raised brow as I greedily took my cheeseburger out of the bag and tossed it to the boys.

"It's not going to hurt," Crowley said with a shrug. "I figured since it was around dinner time anyways, I'd feed the three of you."

"How nice of you," Fred said with a smile.

"I've gotta feed my girl's boys too," Crowley said, shrugging again.

"Join us," I said to him as I pat the spot next to me.

"Do you even have to ask?" Crowley ask me with a warm smile as he sat next to me and got comfortable. "So, my mother is winning you over." he commented as he put my feet in his lap as I ate my cheeseburger and fries.

"Not fully, but I'm slowly starting to like her," I said to him with lips pursed. "She seems genunine. She wants to make me as comfortable as possible. So, I am going to try to trust her."

"I want to try, but it's so hard with the past," Crowley said as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing's throwing up red flags, maybe she means well this time," I said to him.

"Instincts not giving you anything at all telling you she has ulterior motives?" he asked skeptically.

"Nope," I said to him as I ate.

"Maybe your mum actually cares this time," Fred said with a mouth full of food. "This is really good!" he said as he chewed.

"Ugh I know!" I said, too, with a mouth full of food as my eyes rolled back and I savored it.

"I see now why you're craving this!" George said in delight as he ate his burger.

"Would you like some French macarons for dessert?" Crowley ask the three of us.

"You already got them, didn't you?" I ask through narrow eyes. You should never have to ask me a thing about French macarons.

"Of course," he said with a smug smile.

"You. Are. Amazing!" I said to him.

"I know," he said smugly.

"Shut up!" I giggled as I leaned in and kissed him.

Crowley, the twins, and I talked for a little longer before curfew. Then, Crowley and I retired to my room. Rowena was there occupying her time with some of my school books. She was entranced when we returned. She didn't even notice when we made it back. I cleared my throat dramatically to make our presence known.

"Oh!" Rowena said in shock. "Sorry, this is just so interesting!"

"Mother! Did anyone give you permission to go through Cassandra's things?" Crowley hissed.

"No but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me looking at her books! It's not like I was going through her private belongings!" she said in offense.

"Don't you two start arguing again!" I said to them both as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Rowena if you wanted to look, all you had to do was ask. It's okay, though, I really don't mind. I know you're curious about my world."

"I know mother wanted to stay here with us, but where is she going to sleep?" Crowley asked me later on that night.

"I could create another dorm room off of this one," I said to him with a shrug.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Crowley said to me.

"You can do that?" Rowena asked.

"Of course!" I said to them both.

"Well, I am tired," Rowena said. "Now that you mention it."

I smiled and created the room off of this one with a hallway connecting them by a door, obviously. I motioned dramatically to it for Rowena to go in, and Crowley and I followed.

"Impressive," Rowena observed.

"Thanks," I said with a smug smile. I took pride in my work.

"It really is," Crowley agreed. "You are impressive Cassandra!"

"Thanks my love!" I said with a smile.

"Well, I will leave the two of you alone," Rowena said with finality as she went into her room and got settled on her bed.

"Goodnight Rowena," I said to her as I closed the door behind me and sealed it. "Finally I have you alone!" I said to Crowley as I hopped up into his arms and started making out with him.

"Someone's eager," Crowley said with a smirk, but took it in stride, becoming harder as time ticked on.

"I've wanted you for hours!" I gasped out. And I had. Crowley made me unbelievably horny lately. It was probably the pregnacy hormones. It didn't matter, I just needed him, inside me, preferrably now.

Crowley put his hands on my ass and grasped it, holding me up in his arms. He toted me over to the bed and gently lay me down. And, with the snap of his fingers, we both were naked and he dived into my heat, attatching himself to my clit and sucking hard. I let out a satisfied moan and ran my fingers through his hair, tugging hard. Crowley let out a satisifed grunt. He liked it rough. I liked it rough, but tonight, I felt Crowley wasn't wanting to be rough. He wanted to be sweet and intimate.

Crowley brought me right up to climax before he detatched himself from my clit and then came back up to my lips. Tasting myself on them was erotic and so totally hot. He massaged my breasts as he grinded into me. Right before he slowly sunk inside me. And as he thrust into me, I grasped onto him. I knew there would be claw marks on his back after we got done. I was holding onto him tightly as he thrust harder and harder. And then, he went deeper, and suddenly, he was hitting my spot.

"Fuck Crowley!" I hissed. "That's the spot baby, right there, stay right there!"

"Baby," Crowley gasped out. "You like that darling?"

"Yes!" I moaned. Then, Crowley's one of Crowley's hands wandered down and took control of my clit. I moaned even louder. "Yes! Crowley! Yes!" I rolled my hips and met Crowley at every thrust. I was all in this. My fingers started raking down his back and I kept moaning his name.

"Yes Cassandra! That's it love! Yes!" Crowley said in delight.

"Baby, I'm so close!" I told him.

"Let's get you there, then," he said with a dazzling smile as he pinched my clit and thrust a little harder and faster. That did it. I gripped him tight and moaned his name loudly.

"Fuck Crowley!" I moaned as tears of delight streamed down my cheeks. I had come hard. I was shaking, trembling with delight. It was one of the best orgasams I had with Crowley.

"Yes! Cassandra! Yes!" Crowley grunted as I felt him let go and release his hot seed in me over and over.

Crowley collapsed gently down on me and took me into his arms. He peppered me with kisses and praised me for being so good. Hell, I still felt like I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but Crowley always gave me praise. So, I figured I was doing decently. I didn't really care. Crowley was praising me and I was saited.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep now," I said with a sleepy but excited giggle.

"I'll be right here, my love," he promised.

I drifted off to sleep in Crowley's arms, saited and totally content with the world. The next morning I woke up in Crowley's arms. I totally caught him staring at me.

"Do I have drool on my face or something?" I groggily asked him as I met his eyes.

"No, you're just beautiful," he said with a sweet smile.

"Mmm thank you my king," I said to him with a smile as I pulled his head down and kissed him. "My very handsome king. I'm so happy I found you. I can be myself with you without fear of persecution. You know, with Draco, it really was just based of attraction to his looks. I convinced myself I loved him. The way he is, him and his family. When you look at his personality, it really makes him ugly. I can't believe I convinced myself I loved him."

"It's okay, love. You just wanted to fit in where you were placed. I bet if you didn't want to be in Slytherin so bad, the hat would have put you in Gryffindor." Then we looked at each other and laughed. That was a joke. I was a Slytherin through and through. A good one though without all the prejudice.

"I really did though, just wanted to fit in, I mean. But who was I kidding. I don't fit in with the group I tried to be a part of. You have no idea how many times I've almost jumped Pansy. I can't stand her, but, alas, I've told you all that before."

"Of course, darling," he said with a reassuring smile. "You act like I get sick of hearing it."

I scoffed, "You probably do."

"I could never be sick of your anything," Crowley said to me with a smile as he kissed my forehead.

"I feel the same with you," I told him with a smile. "Wanna take a bath with me?" I asked him. "Sex free, I'm a little nauseous." I got a little nauseous in the morning and sometimes threw up. I was hoping I'd just go with the nausea today.

"I'm sure mother could make you something for that," Crowley said to me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Hell, I'm pretty sure you could probably make something for that."

"Yeah and let Snape know I need ingredients to make a potion made for morning sickness? Have you lost your mind?" I shrieked.

"Sorry, love, sorry," Crowley said quickly as he observed my frustration. "Put on your robe, we'll ask mother _before_ we take a bath."

"Fine," I sighed. I was totally willing to go to Rowena. I knew she would help me.

I got up and put on my robe, as little Momo barked at and nipped at my feet, begging for attention. "Not now Momo, mommy feels sick," I groaned at her, feeling like shit for having to ignore my little fur baby.

We left my room and went out to the hallway that led to Rowena's room. Crowley knocked a couple times before he entered the door. "Mother," he said somewhat loudly which made Rowena jump up from the bed.

"Sorry," I said to her as I cringed. I felt bad for waking her up.

"What is it dear?" she asked me.

"Cass has morning sickness," Crowley said to her.

"Ah, yes," Rowena said with a knowing eye. "I can fix up some things for you. Fergus can you get the ingredients for me?"

"Anything for her," he said to her. She rattled off a list and Crowley disappeared into the darkness. I lit the room up with magic and Rowena told me to sit.

"Your people don't have a thing for this?" she asked me as she got up and put a robe on herself.

"We do, but I'm not going around asking for the specific ingredients for it. It'll look suspicious, then they will know my secret. I want to keep this to a select few for as long as I can." I said to her as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Fergus said he was throwing you a birthday party in a few days," she said to me, "Am I invited?"

"How am I going to explain you?" I asked her flatly.

"How are you going to explain _him_?" she asked daringly.

"Touche," I said as I raised a brow at her boldness.

"It is okay that I stay here with you, isn't it?" she asked. "I want to help you through this pregnacy, so I know my grandchild will come out well."

"I welcome you," I said to her, "willingly and thankfully. I probably will need some help. I haven't let Crowley on to my morning sickness until now. I know he'd let me be the big baby I've been wanting to be with this."

"You can be however you want with me dearie," she said to me with a smile. "I'll treat you like my own."

"I don't know if I'd want to be treated like yours," I said with a scoff. "You tried to sell Crowley...for _pigs_!"

"Yes but I would've welcome a daughter like you, a powerful witch? I would have taught you the ways. I feel like I'm getting a second chance with _you_ and _him_."

"Crowley just wanted a mother to love him, he doesn't even have to tell me that...I just know," I said to her. "That's all any child asks for. I promise you this, my child will know love. It will know both of its parents love it."

"It's grandmother too," she added in.

"Yes, but if you do one off thing, you'll have nothing to do with this baby Rowena, I promise you that," I said to her.

"Child you don't have to keep reminding me, I already know," she sighed. "I promise I will put this child first."

"It's going to be very spoiled, whether it a girl or boy, but I'm hoping for a girl," I said to her with a smile.

"Would you like to _know_?" she asked with a knowing eye.

" _Now_?" I asked with wide eyes. "This early on?"

"Aye," she said with a nod.

"Yes!" I said quickly, squealing only slightly.

"I already asked Fergus to get the ingredients for the spell," she said with a warm smile.

"It's so weird that you have to have ingredients for spells. So bizarre."

"And you have to have a wand," she said in return.

"Touche," I said to her.

"Back," Crowley said as he appeared back in the room. Rowena got the ingredients and put together the potion for morning sickness for me. I gulped it down and hoped for the best. It was't the worst tasting thing in the world but it wasn't exactly pleasant. I sat and waited for it to work and was pleasently surprised when it did.

"Ah, that's better," I hummed in approval.

"Are you ready to find out now, dear?" Rowena asked me.

"Yes!" I said excitedly, boucing on the balls of my feet and clapping my hands like a little girl.

Rowena made me sit as she got the ingredients together in a silver bowl. Then, she said a spell and waited. Then, she smiled greatly as she looked over at me. "It's a girl," she said with the brightest smile I figured she could ever make.

"Seriously?" I asked quickly.

"Yes dear," she said. I squealed in delight and ran into Crowley's arms. He hugged me tight before he kissed me.

"Thank you Rowena!" I said, thanking her with all my might.

"We're going to have us a princess," Crowley said with the most excitement I had ever heard from him.

"You have no idea how excited I am now!" I said to them both.

"I have an idea," Rowena said with a smile.

"I feel the same my love," Crowley said to me.

I tried to reign my feelings in, I had things to do. "Ready for that bath now babe?" I said as I looked at Crowley.

"Yes, love," he said to me as he grabbed my hand and he led me to my private bathroom with the huge bath.

"I am so happy with you Crowley," I said to him after we got undressed and were sitting in the bath. "Like more happy than I've ever been. I thought my summer was happy, oh how wrong I was."

"I am more happy than I have been in my over three hundred years," he said to me as he put an arm around me, pulled me in, and kissed me. And that's when I started crying.

"Damn hormones," I cried out. Crowley chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?!" I practically shrieked.

"You're adorable," he cooed.

"You're so mean!" I cried. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh, come on now love, don't let those hormones get the best of you," he said as he started peppering me with kisses. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said to him, still totally ugly crying.

Crowley and I got out of the tub a little while later and got dressed. We went back to my room and were disturbed by a knocking on the door. I looked at Crowley a little bit confused, wondering who could be wanting me in the common room.

I opened the door and was met face to face with Snape. "The headmaster wants to see the both of you in his office," he said to the two of us.

"Okay," I said a little bit confused and suspicious. Crowley grabbed my hand, hid himself from untrustworthy eyes, and led me behind Snape to Dumbledore's office.

"You sent for us?" I said to Dumbledore as we walk into his office.

"Yes, please sit," he said to us. So Crowley and I sat down. Then McGonagall entered the office behind us.

"What's going on? Am I in trouble?" I asked the three of them as I tried to read their faces without going into their minds.

"Crowley come to me about this party and I agreed to throw it, and, with his help, we are keeping it from Umbridge and the Ministry," Dumbledore said to us.

"Wicked!" I said excitedly. "So I guess we're here because of that?"

"No," Dumbledore answered rather quickly.

"Cassandra we know your secret," McGonagall spoke up.

"What secret?" I asked with fake stupor. They couldn't know, could they?

"Don't play dumb Cassandra," Snape droned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see how you thought you could hide something like this!" McGonagall hissed. So, they knew. That had to know.

"Fine," I huffed out. "Yes I am okay, I am."

"I knew nothing good would happen with you letting him in here!" Snape snapped.

"Don't start attacking him! It was my decision to have sex! I want this baby, even if I was unsure about it at first! Crowley and his mom will take perfect care of me. I'll have the baby in the summer when school is out. Then, I'll come back and finish up the next two years after this. I have already made the plans. There's nothing any of you can do to change my mind.

"I know I'm probably gonna catch hell from my fellow classmates but I really don't care. I want this! I'm having a girl. I am so happy. So, stop making such a big deal of all of this!"

"So you really are pregnant?" McGonagall asked quietly, looking rather depressed.

"Yes," I said as I closed my eyes and took in a breath and letting it out.

"I'll kill you!" Snape growled out as he pointed his wand at Crowley which made me whip my wand out and point it at him.

"I dare you to try something Severus! I would never dream of harming you, my guardian, a teacher, a mentor, but you will _not_ harm a single hair on his head!" I hissed.

"Stop this at once!" Dumbledore ordered. "No one here is going to be harming anyone!"

"Damn straight," I said as I lowered my wand reluctantly. Severus lowered his too and Crowley breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are we going to be able to handle this?" McGonagall asked with an exhausted sigh. "All of our reputations are at risk. A student getting pregnant?"

"As far as they know I got pregnant outside of school before it started back, I got pregnant early enough in the year to. I know I'm screwing up a lot here, but let me and Crowley handle this. I will not ruin Hogwarts' reputation. I may be ruining my own, of course, but it isn't a big deal."

"You were dating Malfoy at the beginning of the year and all summer and some time before that, though Cassandra," Snape said to me. "Do you really want to anger the Malfoy family?"

"I don't give a _damn_ about Malfoy or his family," I said to him, putting an emphasis on damn. "As far as anyone knows I was sneaking Crowley in my room at night."

"Students will write home to their families about the pregnant Slytherin girl in their class, it will spread like wildfire!" Snape said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it it won't," Crowley said to him bluntly. "I can keep this from becoming international news. No one will know unless Cassandra wants them to. She isn't going to become a spectacle. There will be dire consequences for anyone who tries to bad mouth her. I'll make damn sure of that!"

"Oh come on Crowley," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"No one will harm you in any way! I will not put up with it!" he growled.

"We can agree on that," Snape agreed.

"With your help, Crowley, we can take this all on together," Dumbledore said as he looked at Crowley. "This girl will be well taken care of, as will her child."

"If you want to do this we all have your back Cassandra, dear," McGonagall said to me.

"Okay," I sighed, relieved. "I'm ready."

Hours later, Crowley, Rowena and I were hanging around the Slytherin common room. Most were out enjoying the day, we were really the only ones in there. I had let Momo out and she was running around in the common room with one of her toys. She was adorable.

"It's so tiny," Rowena said as she cocked her head to the side and watched Momo. "She's rather cute. Still, I don't understand why you don't have a cat like all the other witches."

"Because she isn't like all the other witches, Mother," Crowley said blankly as he looked at me and rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Clearly, I can see that Fergus," she said as she rolled her eyes back at him. "Still, I picture you with a black cat with green eyes."

"I like cats, but I've always been more of a dog person," I said to her. "Although I would like a tiger."

"She really wanted a pitbull, I wanted to give her a hell hound," Crowley snickered.

"She'd definitely set it free on her enemies," Rowena observed.

"That's what I said!" Crowley laughed.

"I'm glad you two are actually getting along," I said to the two of them with a smile on my face.

"You work wonders dearie," Rowena said to me with a smile.

"Clearly," I mumbled with a chuckle in the end.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hi readers~! So, this one's taken on a mind of it's own. Really it was just inspired by a dream of being pregnant by Crowley, and, instead of writing a whole new story, I had the idea to make Cass pregnant. I really hope this doesn't change your mind about the story. Hopefully I won't lose any followers. I am having fun with Rowena in here! I really hope you're enjoying the story. If you are please review, I only have one! I need reviews to live! See ya next update! Enjoy!_**


End file.
